Sorrow
by Sanashiya
Summary: Shaolan et sa clique arrivent dans un pays étrange où une grande tour de verre ultra moderne se tient au centre d'une ville médiévale silencieuse, et vont tenter d'en percer le mystère. L'histoire prend place avant les évènements du tome 16. Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une tite fanfic sur Tsubasa, hyuuuuuuuuu !!

Auteur: Sana

Genre: bah j'hésitais un peu, ça oscille entre l'action, l'angst (encore que, est-ce bien de l'angst?), le shônen ai... donc un mélange d'un peu de tout ''''.

Rating: bah j'suis pas forte en ratings... heuuu... T ? (je mets ça au pif).

Disclaimer: ces personnages appartiennent à Clamp. (Oui, même mon Fye, pour mon plus grand malheur, parce que s'il était à moi ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait plus célibataire, de même qu'un certain ninja de ma connaissance xD). Par contre la Reine est à moi. (Mais y'a pas de quoi se vanter xD)

Note: ma première fic sur Tsubasa :3 j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC... auquel cas, vous privez pas de me le faire remarquer xD Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il reste peut-être, je suis censée avoir tout vérifié mais...

Ah oui, et cette fanfic ne prend pas en compte les évènements des tomes 16 et plus.

Bon bah voilà, j'ai rien oublié? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :3

1.

- Aïe !

Le cri de douleur résonna autour d'eux. Ils semblaient avoir atterri dans un endroit solitaire.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal, Fye-san ? demanda la voix douce de Sakura.

- Rien de grave, dit Fye en riant, c'est juste Kuro-Kuro qui m'est tombé dessus. C'est qu'il est lourd !

Kurogané grogna, tandis que Shaolan se levait et scrutait les environs. L'endroit était plein de verdure, mouillé comme après une averse, et de gros nuages gris passaient rapidement dans le ciel.

- C'est un peu tristounet, par ici, fit remarquer Fye qui s'était levé également. Moko-chan, tu sens une plume dans les environs ?

- Il y en a une, répondit la petite voix de la créature qui ressemblait à une peluche, mais Mokona ne saurait pas dire où exactement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons chercher.

- Il y quelque chose par là, dit soudain Shaolan en pointant le doigt vers un coin de verdure.

Ils posèrent tous leurs regards sur l'endroit que désignait Shaolan, et aperçurent au loin une chose carrée, qui n'était certainement pas le fruit de Dame Nature.

- Un bâtiment ? demanda Kurogané d'un air sceptique. Dans cette jungle ? C'est quoi, ce monde dans lequel on est arrivés ?

- Allons voir, dit Shaolan fermement. En plus il recommence à pleuvoir. On trouvera peut-être un endroit où s'abriter.

- Et Mokona commence à avoir faim ! s'exclama Mokona.

- Moi aussi, dit Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Alors allons-y ! s'exclama Fye gaiement, et toute la petite troupe se mit en route.

Ils traversèrent ce qui ressemblait à une jungle, comme Kurogané l'avait appelée, pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis ils débouchèrent sur un endroit avec beaucoup plus d'arbres, où la lumière du jour avait plus de mal à passer, et Sakura dit :

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est par là ?

Personne ne lui répondit : ils avaient tous des regards dubitatifs.

- Allons-y tout de même, dit Shaolan. La chose qui ressemblait à un bâtiment était dans cette direction.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans le bois, où il faisait plus frais, alors que la pluie se remettait à tomber.

- Quel sale temps, grogna Kurogané.

Ils se mirent à courir et débouchèrent de l'autre côté du bois quelques temps après.

- Mokona a l'impression que la plume se rapproche, dit la peluche, cachée sous le manteau de Kurogané.

- On est sur le bon chemin, alors, dit Shaolan.

Et la ville apparut soudain devant leurs yeux, en contrebas. Ils restèrent un instant surpris de la vision qui s'offrait à yeux : des bâtiments sans fenêtres, couleur de terre, alignés en rangs d'oignon, se dressaient devant eux. Au milieu, une immense tour aux façades ressemblant à des miroirs, qui était sans doute celle que Shaolan avait vue. Elle dépassait de très loin toutes les autres constructions. Ils s'avancèrent vers la ville : comme il pleuvait, les rues étaient vides. Aucune trace de verdure, nulle part, ce qui constrastait fortement avec les alentours, et les collines verdoyantes qui entouraient la cité.

- Quelle drôle de ville, dit Sakura.

- Elle m'a l'air très moderne, dit Shaolan d'un air pensif.

- A moi, elle m'a l'air louche, grogna Kurogané.

- Kuro-pon voit des trucs louches partout ! rit Fye.

- Kurogané est trop méfiant, renchérit la voix de Mokona.

- Attends voir, saleté ! dit Kurogané en essayant d'attraper la peluche dans son manteau.

Soudain, le haut de la tour lança un éclair électrique qui illumina toute la ville, et continua à grésiller pendant quelques secondes, entouré d'étincelles argentées. Surpris, tout le groupe resta figé.

- C'était quoi, ça ? dit enfin Kurogané.

- On aurait dit de l'électricité, répondit Fye d'un ton pensif. Même si je ne m'y connais pas très bien.

- Elle est vraiment louche, cette ville, répéta Kurogané.

Cette fois, ni Fye ni Mokona ne commentèrent la remarque.

- Allons-y tout de même, dit Shaolan. Ce n'est pas rester à l'extérieur qui nous aidera à comprendre ce qui s'y passe.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville : aucun magasin, aucune vitrine, que des portes closes sur les façades des bâtiments de couleur terre. La ville semblait morte, abandonnée, si on exceptait le haut de la tour qui lançait des dernières étincelles. Partout où ils allèrent, ils rencontrèrent le même spectacle.

- C'est quoi, cette ville ? dit Shaolan. Comment on fait pour trouver un abri pour la nuit ?

- Allons voir vers la tour, suggéra Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard au pied de la tour, qui les rendait minuscules en comparaison. Ils ne distinguaient même plus le haut s'il ne se trouvaient pas au moins à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'immeuble. La tour se trouvait au milieu d'une grande place circulaire, recouverte de pavés. Les maisons qui l'entouraient n'avaient toujours pas de fenêtres. Certaines n'avaient même pas de portes.

- Comment on fait pour rentrer ? demanda Kurogané.

En effet, il n'y avait aucune porte visible, aucune entrée, aucune fenêtre, à l'image des autres bâtiments de la ville. Et personne dans la rue pour les renseigner. Fye fit le tour du bâtiment, et revint vers les autres en secouant la tête.

- Apparemment, il n'y a aucune entrée cachée.

- Et comment on fait, alors ? répéta Kurogané exaspéré. On va pas moisir ici toute la journée sous la pluie !

Il jeta un regard venimeux au ciel chargé de nuages, et comme il levait la tête, ils se dissipèrent soudainement. Bouche bée, ils regardèrent le soleil darder ses rayons sur la ville.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sakura.

- Vous êtes magicien, Kurogané-san ? dit Shaolan d'un ton étonné.

- Mais non, j'ai rien fait, répondit Kurogané aussi surpris qu'eux.

Les rues détrempées commençaient déjà à sécher, à leur grande stupéfaction.

- Il tape, ce soleil, fit remarquer Fye d'un ton léger.

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, quelques nuages voilèrent le soleil, le rendant moins fort, et ils étaient tous médusés. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fye, qui observait le ciel d'un air pensif.

- Peut-être qu'on peut décider du temps qu'il fait en parlant, dit-il en exprimant à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas.

- Comment ça serait possible ? dit tout de même Kurogané.

Fye le regarda en riant.

- Ça, j'en sais rien du tout, Kuro-chan ! répondit-il d'un ton insouciant.

Kurogané le fusilla du regard, mais Fye n'y prêta pas attention.

- Il doit sans doute y avoir une entrée quelque part. Ces rues sont vides, mais j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Mokona pense la même chose, intervint la petite voix de la peluche.

- Tu sais où il y aurait une entrée, Moko-chan ? demanda Sakura.

- Ces portes sont scellées, répondit Mokona. Il faut trouver la bonne.

- Pour aller où ? demanda Shaolan.

Fye lui jeta un regard, et répondit :

- ... Au sous-sol.

- Au sous-sol ? répéta Shaolan.

- Oui, sourit Fye devant son étonnement. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une ville souterraine, et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne dans les rues.

- Vous croyez ? demanda naïvement Sakura. Mais c'est étrange... une ville souterraine...

Shaolan s'approcha de la porte d'une maison qui faisait le tour de la place et tenta de l'ouvrir.

- Elle est fermée à clé, lança-t-il aux autres.

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir toutes les portes de la place, mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clé.

- Ça commence à m'énerver, grogna Kurogané.

- Du calme, Kuro-rin, on a encore toute la ville à faire, dit Fye avec un grand sourire.

- Est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas mieux de se séparer ? demanda Sakura. Ça ira plus vite. En plus, la ville est vide, nous n'avons pas besoin de craindre un éventuel ennemi.

- On ne sait jamais, dit Kurogane sérieusement. Toi et Shaolan, vous irez ensemble, de ce côté là. Moi, je vais à droite, et lui, là, il va aller tout droit.

- Et Mokona ? demanda Mokona. Il va avec qui ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Kuro-sama, dit Fye.

- Tu restes où t'es, la boule de poils !

- Mokona veut aller avec Kurogane !

Fye eut un grand sourire alors que Kurogane soupirait, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés.

- On se retrouve ici quand vous aurez fini, dit Fye. A tout à l'heure !

Et ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté. Shaolan et Sakura tentaient d'ouvrir toutes les portes qu'ils trouvaient ; Kurogane, lui, était averti par Mokona que les portes devant lesquelles il passait étaient verrouillées : mais il essayait tout de même de les pousser. Quant à Fye, il passait devant sans même les approcher, sachant d'avance qu'elles ne s'ouvriraient pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il en repéra une qui lui attira l'oeil : alors que toutes les portes qu'il avait vues jusque là était d'un marron sombre, le même pour toutes, et grandes, celle qui attira son regard était plus petite, et couleur de terre, comme les murs. Il regarda au sol : il y avait des traces de pas, un peu effacées par la pluie, mais bien visibles. Le sol était foulé à cet endroit. L'entrée se trouvait là.

Il revint rapidement vers la place où se trouvait la tour, où attendaient déjà Sakura et Shaolan, qui avaient été les plus rapides car ils étaient à deux, et Kurogané qui venait de finir s'approchait d'eux.

- Hyuuuuu ! tenta de siffler Fye.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, Kurogané grommelant « j't'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça ! », et Fye leur dit :

- Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Il les mena à la porte en terre, et Shaolan tendit la main et tourna la poignée, mais elle resta fermée.

- Ce n'est pas elle, dit Shaolan d'un air déçu.

- Si, c'est elle, répondit Fye.

Il s'avança vers la porte, leva la main, sans toucher la poignée, et il y eut un déclic audible pour tous. Puis il poussa la poignée à son tour, et la porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est toi qui l'as ouverte ? demanda Kurogané alors que Shaolan entrait. Ça ne marchait pas sur les autres portes, ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Les autres portes ne mènent pas à l'endroit qui nous intéresse, dit Fye avec un sourire.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Kurogané d'un ton soupçonneux, alors que Sakura venait d'entrer à son tour.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, dit Fye en haussant les épaules. Allez, entre, Kuro-chan !

Kurogané entra, suivi de Fye, et sur le moment, ils ne distinguèrent rien, car l'endroit était plongé dans le noir.

- Il y a un escalier devant nous, dit alors Shaolan.

- On y va, alors.

Ils descendirent l'escalier, qui semblait être en terre, vu le bruit de leurs pas, puis, après ce qui leur parut être une longue descente, Shaolan dit :

- Il y a de la lumière, là-bas au fond.

Ils continuèrent à descendre et virent que la lumière provenait de flambeaux accrochés aux murs, de chaque côté de l'escalier. Ayant maintenant un peu d'éclairage, ils purent constater que l'escalier était bien en terre, et qu'il y avait une porte en bois qui barrait l'escalier un peu plus loin.

- Si elle est fermée, je fais un malheur, grogna Kurogané.

Fye se mit à rire, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Kurogané, mais quand Shaolan poussa la porte, elle s'ouvrit sans problème, et ils débouchèrent sur un spectacle qui les fascina : une immense avenue pavée, souterraine évidemment, éclairée de chaque côté par des flambeaux, et des gens vêtus d'habits moyenâgeux se bousculaient de chaque côté, et la rue était très animée.

La petite troupe était sortie par la porte en bois d'une des maisons de l'avenue. Ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas la seule porte, et qu'à l'inverse des portes de la surface, celles-là s'ouvraient et se fermaient, certaines même restaient ouvertes. Parfois, il n'y avait même pas de porte, mais un rideau de tissu à la place.

Au début, personne ne remarqua l'arrivée des quatre compagnons et de Mokona dans l'avenue, mais soudain quelqu'un cria : « Regardez ! » et tout le monde se figea, les yeux fixés sur le groupe. Il y eut un grand silence stupéfait, et tout le monde se précipita vers eux.

- Vous êtes entrés ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ? demandaient tous les habitants de la rue.

- Comment avez-vous fait ! Vous n'êtes mêmes pas blessés !

- Blessés ? demanda Kurogané sans comprendre.

Il jeta un regard à Fye qui avait l'air aussi surpris que lui.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le magicien aux habitants.

- La ville empêche de laisser entrer les gens à cause de son climat déréglé, expliqua une habitante avec une robe en tissu bouffante et une coiffe blanche sur la tête, qui était pieds nus. Quand quelqu'un la traverse, des orages et des averses se déchaînent, ou de la neige, ou la canicule, ou des tempêtes particulièrement violentes. On pense que c'est un moyen de défense. Même notre Reine ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû.

- Votre Reine ?

- C'est elle qui habite la tour que vous avez du voir, expliqua quelqu'un d'autre. Certains pensent que la ville ne laisse entrer que les gens qui sont puissants.

- C'est étrange, dit Shaolan, j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait commander au climat.

- Commander au climat ? s'exclamèrent les habitants d'une seule voix.

- Oui, dit Shaolan, quand Kurogané-san s'est plaint de la pluie, elle a cessé et le soleil s'est mis à briller, et quand Fye-san a trouvé que le soleil tapait trop fort, des nuages sont apparus et l'ont un peu masqué.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, stupéfait par ce que Shaolan racontait.

- Vous devez être extrêmement puissants ! s'exclamèrent-ils soudain. Vous devez aller voir notre Reine ! Elle sera sûrement enchantée de vous connaître. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ces habits bizarres que vous portez ?

Ils jetèrent un regard autour d'eux : les femmes étaient habillées avec des robes en toile bouffantes et des tabliers, façon moyenâgeuse, et certaines portaient des sabots et un foulard sur la tête. Les hommes étaient habillés en corsaires de toile et chemises. Comparés à eux, les habits des quatre compagnons faisaient vraiment étrange.

- Nous venons d'un pays lointain, dit la voix douce de Sakura. Et nous aimerions nous restaurer, si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les habitants.

Ils furent emmenés plus loin dans l'avenue, dans une auberge qui avait l'air confortable, où on leur prêta des vêtements d'époque.

- Ça te va bien, la chemise, Kukunéné ! dit Fye en riant.

- Toi ça ne te va pas du tout, rétorqua le ninja, de mauvaise humeur.

- Kurogané dit des bêtises, dit Mokona de sa voix aiguë.

Fye eut un sourire ravi et Kurogané se mit à grogner. Quant à Sakura, elle s'allongea sur un lit de la chambre qu'ils avaient louée et s'endormit aussitôt.

- Elle est encore fatiguée, remarqua Shaolan. Mais elle dort moins souvent qu'avant.

- C'est grâce à toi, dit Fye, qui trouves de plus en plus de plumes.

- Vous m'aidez énormément, répondit Shaolan. Merci. Je pense que je vais me reposer également, ajouta-t-il, baissant les yeux vers un des trois autres lits de la chambre.

- Moi, je crois que je vais aller visiter un peu cette ville, dit Fye. Tu viens avec moi, Kuro-sama ?

- J'y vais, oui, mais certainement pas avec toi ! rétorqua le ninja.

- Alleeeez Kuro-pon ! Te fais pas prier !

- J'ai dit...

- S'il te plaaaît !

- Raah, tu me saoules ! céda finalement Kurogané.

- Et toi, Mokona ? demanda Fye en souriant.

- Mokona va rester ici et parler à Yûko !

- D'accord. Alors on y va, beau gosse !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! rugit le ninja.

Fye se mit à rire et la porte se ferma derrière eux.

Sakura se réveilla doucement et entendit des voix dans la pièce. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle constata que Shaolan dormait et que les deux autres étaient partis. C'était Mokona qui parlait à Yûko devant un miroir sans avoir remarqué que la princesse s'était réveillée.

- ... sera difficile, disait Yûko.

- Tu crois, Yûko ? Mokona voudrait l'aider.

- C'est impossible. Il devra passer cette épreuve seul. Elle le rendra plus fort.

- Mais Yûko... si on ne l'aide pas, il sera encore plus...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mokona. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

- Oui, mais Mokona s'inquiète tout de même...

- La seule chose que vous puissiez faire sera de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Vous le soutiendrez très bien, j'en suis sûre.

- Yûko-san ! appela une voix derrière elle. Le repas est prêt.

- Watanuki-kun va bien ? demanda Mokona.

- Comme tu peux le voir, dit Yûko en riant. Bon, je te laisse, Mokona. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop. Si vous avez un problème, faites-le moi savoir.

- D'accord, Yûko. A bientôt, répondit Mokona avant de couper la connexion.

Sakura, honteuse d'avoir surpris la conversation, fit aussitôt semblant de dormir, mais les mots de Yûko tournaient dans sa tête. Quelqu'un allait devoir subir une épreuve... et il serait impossible de l'aider.

C'était de mauvais augure.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2! (je sais, et la vous vous dites tous: "sérieux?????")

Auteur: Sana

Genre: plein de trucs xD de l'action, un peu d'angst, du shonen ai... xD

Disclaimer: ces persos appartiennent à Clamp.

Rating: T je dirais, meme si j'en suis pas sure xD

Voili voilou, hope you'll like it:3

2.

- Oh ! s'extasiait Fye. C'est joli, ça !

Kurogané soupira.

- C'est la dixième fois que tu le répètes.

- Tu es trop insensible, Kuro-sama ! rit Fye.

- Ouais ouais, répondit le ninja en levant les yeux au ciel (qu'on ne voyait pas), l'air agacé.

- Regarde ça ! s'exclama Fye en prenant avec douceur un chat en bois sculpté. Il est mignon !

- Bon, je continue tout seul, lança Kurogané exaspéré.

- Attends-moi, Kuro ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul !

- J'ai bien envie, pourtant, marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, au bout de l'avenue principale, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il y eut un mouvement de foule. Les deux hommes regardèrent ce qui se passait et virent tous les habitants se précipiter vers le fond de rue. Des cris arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

- La Reine ! La Reine !

- Ah, alors nous allons la voir, cette Reine, dit Kurogané. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble.

En effet, la foule d'habitants leur cachait la vue.

- On y va ? demanda Fye.

- Ouais.

Ils s'avancèrent à la rencontre de la Reine, et soudain la foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Kurogané et Fye purent enfin la distinguer lorsqu'elle s'avança à leur rencontre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, deux mèches revenant sur son visage, et une tiare posée sur le haut de son front. Soudain, le ninja sentit qu'on tirait une manche de sa chemise : il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le mage blond, qui avait saisi convulsivement le vêtement de son compagnon et fixait la Reine, aussi livide que s'il voyait la Mort elle-même, son habituel sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait, car la Reine était déjà presque devant eux.

- Vous êtes donc les nouveaux arrivants, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon pays. Mon nom est Shiara.

- Enchanté, dit le ninja en s'inclinant. Je m'appelle Kurogané, et mon compagnon se nomme Fye.

- Fye, murmura la Reine en jetant un regard à l'intéressé, qui lui rendit son regard, toujours aussi pâle. Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas un geste, Kurogané lui donna une bourrade pour qu'il s'incline, ce qu'il fit avec raideur.

- Enchanté, dit-il d'une voix qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Votre ami est malade ? demanda aimablement la Reine à Kurogané.

- Veuillez l'excuser, il est un peu claustrophobe, inventa Kurogané, et cette ville sans ciel le perturbe.

- Je comprends, dit la Reine. C'est difficile de s'y accommoder, au début. Que venez-vous donc faire ici ?

- Votre Majesté s'intéresse à nous, c'est très flatteur, éluda Kurogané.

- Je tenais à rencontrer les personnes qui ont forcé les éléments, dit la Reine. Il paraîtrait que non seulement vous avez réussi à ne pas déchaîner la tempête au dehors, mais en plus à commander au climat. Cela force l'admiration.

Kurogané s'inclina, sentant toujours sur sa manche la pression de la main tremblante du magicien.

- Vous n'etes qu'à deux ?

- Non, nos deux autres compagnons se reposent à l'auberge.

- Je vois. Eh bien, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici, dit la Reine, et vous prie de faire appel à moi si vous avez le moindre problème. J'espère vous recevoir dans ma tour avec vos deux autres amis. Je vous enverrai une invitation.

- Merci infiniment.

La Reine eut un petit sourire, puis elle lança un autre regard au mage blond, qui sembla se forcer à ne pas détourner les yeux, puis lorsque Kurogané l'eut remerciée, elle se détourna et repartit d'où elle était venue. Kurogané se tourna alors vers Fye, qui lâcha sa manche.

- C'est quoi, le problème ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Rien, répondit Fye, ce que démentaient ses sourcils froncés et son absence de sourire.

- Elle t'a fait quelque chose, cette Reine, dans une autre dimension ? demanda le ninja à voix basse.

- Elle, non, répondit Fye amèrement.

Se doutant qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne qu'il connaissait, et dont il ne parlerait pas, Kurogané abandonna l'idée de lui soutirer des informations, et dit :

- Bon, continuons à explorer l'avenue.

- Je... je vais continuer tout seul, dit le mage blond d'un ton absent.

Kurogané fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Après tout le foin que t'as fait pour que je t'accompagne !

Il pensait qu'il déclencherait au moins un sourire triste sur le visage de son compagnon, mais ce ne fut même pas le cas.

- Très bien, je te laisse, alors, dit le ninja d'une voix exaspérée, mais qui servait surtout à masquer son inquiétude.

Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, s'éloignant de Fye qui s'était assis sur un banc sur le côté, puis se retourna et lança :

- Ecoute-moi bien, idiot de mage, je ne sais pas ce qui te perturbe, mais n'essaye pas de porter tout seul un fardeau trop lourd pour toi. Rappelle-toi qu'on est là.

Le jeune homme blond leva les yeux vers lui, avec un regard dans lequel on lisait l'amertume, et il hocha la tête rapidement. Quand Kurogané se retourna après une vingtaine de mètres, il vit que Fye s'était pris la tête dans les mains, comme s'il semblait en proie à une migraine épouvantable. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais c'était inutile si Fye ne lui disait pas ce qu'il avait, et il savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Il n'y avait rien que le magicien détestait plus que de montrer ses faiblesses. Et là, il s'était visiblement pris un coup si rude qu'il n'arrivait même plus à garder son habituel sourire.

C'était à cause de la Reine, c'était évident. Peut-être que c'était une femme que Fye connaissait, dans son pays...

Il ne se retourna plus, mais songea qu'il allait garder un oeil là-dessus.

Assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains, il essayait vainement de retrouver son calme. Quel choc ! Ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux, cette tiare... il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver un sosie féminin d'Ashura-ô ici. Si Kurogané ne l'avait pas poussé, il ne se serait sans doute même pas incliné, tant sa stupéfaction avait été grande. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression de voir le Roi un instant...

Mais c'était impossible, clairement impossible. Il était scellé. Et Tchii devait l'avertir s'il se réveillait, et il n'avait encore reçu aucun signal.

N'empêche qu'il y avait vraiment un air de famille. Fye était partagé entre la frayeur et la fascination. Quand elle parlait, il avait reconnu les mouvements d'Ashura-ô, légers, félins, sa façon d'incliner la tête et de sourire, les mêmes inflexions de voix, et ce visage si semblable au Roi qu'on aurait dit des jumeaux... et même ce nom aux sonorités voisines, Ashura, Shiara... ça faisait trop de ressemblances pour un sosie...

Peut-être que c'était une réincarnation féminine du Roi dans un autre monde ? Mais non, c'était une idée stupide. Personne ne pouvait changer de sexe d'une dimension à une autre.

Alors, quoi ? De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre.

Sakura se leva, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après avoir entendu la conversation de Yûko et Mokona. De qui s'agissait-il ? Elle aurait pu le demander à Mokona, mais elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle les avait surpris.

Elle se demanda d'où surviendrait le problème. Le peu qu'elle avait vu de la ville paraissait calme. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et vit Shaolan, qui dormait profondément sur le lit d'à côté. Il avait les sourcils froncés et il semblait agité. Kurogané et Fye n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle décida de sortir pour visiter un peu la ville à son tour quand elle tomba sur Kurogané à l'entrée de l'auberge.

- Kurogané-san ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah, tu es réveillée.

- Où est Fye-san ?

Voyant que Kurogané fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

- Hmm... on a rencontré la Reine.

- Ah oui ? La Reine de ce pays ? Comment est-elle ?

- Aimable et jolie. Mais...

Sakura était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Mais... ?

- Je crois que Fye a un problème avec elle.

- Avec la Reine ? Ils se connaissent ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, on verra en temps et en heure. Tu sors ?

- Oui. Je vais visiter un peu.

Kurogané hocha la tête.

- A ce soir.

Ils étaient tous revenus au soir pour dîner à l'auberge. Fye était joyeux, il riait et taquinait Kurogané, qui se disait que s'il ne l'avait pas vu pâlir l'après-midi même, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Sakura leur jetait des regards plein de curiosité, et un peu d'inquiétude. Quant à Shaolan, qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé, il mangeait sans vraiment faire attention aux expressions de ses compagnons.

- Vous avez vu la Reine ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, abordant le sujet que ni Sakura ni Kurogané n'osaient mettre sur le tapis.

- Oui, répondit Kurogané rapidement, en jetant un regard à la dérobée à Fye, qui avait conservé la même expression enjouée.

- Comment est-elle ? demanda Shaolan.

- Très aimable, dit Fye, à la grande surprise du ninja. Pas vrai, Kuro-sama ?

- ... Ouais.

Il en parlait tout à fait naturellement, ce qui surprit Kurogané, mais après tout, le mage était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

- Et elle a dit qu'elle nous inviterait dans sa tour, dit Kurogané.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama l'aubergiste qui venait justement leur servir leur dessert. Elle vous a dit qu'elle vous inviterait dans sa tour ?

- Oui, dit Kurogané en levant les yeux vers lui. Ce n'est pas courant ?

- Oh, non ! s'exclama l'aubergiste. A ma connaissance, personne n'a jamais pénétré dans sa tour. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle aie des gens pour la servir. Il y a deux hommes qui gardent l'entrée, mais personne n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle doit vraiment être intéressée par vous pour vous proposer quelque chose comme ça. Sans doute parce que vous avez réussi à défier le climat. Quelle chance !

Une expression étrange passa fugitivement sur le visage de Fye, mais l'instant d'après, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Oui, quelle chance !

Kurogané, qui avait vu son changement d'expression, se demanda si sa phrase était ironique.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ? demanda Shaolan alors que l'aubergiste s'éloignait.

- Manger, je suppose, dit Kuro en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut savoir qui détient la plume, reprit Shaolan.

- A mon avis, cette Reine est celle qui a le plus de chance de la posséder, répondit le ninja. Il paraît que c'est sa tour. Vous l'avez vue ? Comment a-t-elle pu construire une tour comme celle-ci ?

- C'est une bonne question, dit Fye avec un sourire. Il faudrait élucider ce mystère.

- On tentera d'en savoir plus quand on ira manger chez elle, dit Sakura.

- On n'est pas sûrs qu'elle nous invite pour manger, lui dit Shaolan.

- Ça reste un moyen de s'infiltrer dans la tour, dit Sakura. Et cet éclair électrique, à la surface ? Je trouve qu'il y a des choses bizarres, dans cette ville.

- Tu as raison, Sakura-chan, dit Fye. Mais si c'est vraiment elle qui a la clé, la seule chose à faire, c'est d'attendre.

- Et de travailler. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas un sou pour payer l'auberge.

- Comment ? s'exclama l'aubergiste qui était revenu leur apporter un pichet d'eau.

Les quatre regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Mokona se réfugia sous les cheveux de Sakura.

- C'est qu'on n'a que de l'argent étranger, expliqua Shaolan.

- Si vous voulez, on pourrait travailler pour vous, et en échange, vous nous laisseriez rester à l'auberge ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Sakura d'une voix douce, destinée à appâter l'homme. Je vois que vous êtes débordé, ajouta-t-elle. Je peux faire la vaisselle, Fye-san sait cuisiner, Shaolan-kun peut servir les assiettes et Kurogané-san ramener des provisions.

- Kuro-myu en livreur ! dit Fye en riant. C'est super bien trouvé, Sakura-chan ! Ça va le rendre encore plus costaud !

- Mokona, passe-moi mon sabre, dit Kurogané calmement.

- Je plaisantais, Kuro-sama, dit Fye, une goutte de transpiration coulant sur sa tempe. Te fâche pas, hein...

- Ça ne vous dit pas ? reprit Sakura, s'adressant à l'aubergiste.

- ... C'est vrai que ça m'aiderait beaucoup...

- Alors c'est parfait, sourit Sakura.

L'aubergiste hocha la tête, incapable de résister au charmant sourire de la princesse, mais avec l'impression de s'être tout de même fait rouler.

- Bien joué, Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Mokona.

Sakura sourit. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'invitation de la Reine pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la tour.

- « Mlle Sakura et Messieurs Fye, Kurogané et Shaolan, sont priés par la Reine d'assister au dîner en leur honneur dans la Tour de Shiara. Ils se rendront à 8 heures du soir de ce jour, devant les portes de la Tour, lesquelles s'ouvriront uniquement pour eux », lut Fye, le papier dans les mains.

- T'arrives à lire cette écriture ? dit Kurogané.

- Je n'arrive pas à la lire non plus, dit Sakura, et Shaolan approuva.

- Oui, je sais la lire, dit Fye avec un sourire, mais Kurogané remarqua qu'il avait légèrement pâli. Nous sommes attendus ce soir à huit heures devant les portes, ajouta-t-il.

- Parfait, on va enfin pouvoir passer à l'acte, dit Shaolan.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, renchérit Sakura. En plus, à ce qu'il paraît, on sera les premiers à entrer dans cette tour.

Kurogané hocha la tête, mais Fye ne répondit pas. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, le ninja lui dit :

- Tu viendras ?

C'était à mi-chemin entre une question et une affirmation. Fye leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Je...

Sakura et Shaolan le regardèrent, un peu surpris, et Fye continua avec un petit rire :

- ... pensais vous laisser y aller tout seuls, pendant que je resterais aider à l'auberge.

- Tu viendras, dit Kurogané d'un ton péremptoire.

Fye lui jeta à nouveau un regard, dans lequel le ninja crut déceler un éclair d'hostilité, mais si rapide qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Car Fye ne jetait pas de regards hostiles aux gens : il parlait à tout le monde avec un large sourire sur le visage, avec cette expression de gamin qui lui était particulière, il montrait de la douceur envers Sakura, de la gentillesse envers Shaolan, et n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, lui, Kurogané. Mais il ne se montrait jamais hostile. Il devait sans doute avoir rêvé.

- Très bien, dit-il avec un rire faible. Si Kuro-sama me l'ordonne...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Sana

Genre: bah j'hésitais un peu, ça oscille entre l'action, l'angst (encore que, est-ce bien de l'angst?), le shônen ai... donc un mélange d'un peu de tout ''''.

Rating: bah j'suis pas forte en ratings... heuuu... T ? (je mets ça au pif).

Disclaimer: ces personnages appartiennent à Clamp. (Oui, même mon Fye, pour mon plus grand malheur, parce que s'il était à moi ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait plus célibataire, de même qu'un certain ninja de ma connaissance xD). Par contre la Reine est à moi. (Mais y'a pas de quoi se vanter xD)

Note: ma première fic sur Tsubasa :3 j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC... auquel cas, vous privez pas de me le faire remarquer xD Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il reste peut-être, je suis censée avoir tout vérifié mais...

Ah oui, et cette fanfic ne prend pas en compte les évènements des tomes 16 et plus.

Bon bah voilà, j'ai rien oublié? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :3

Merci à mes revieweuses 3 pardon pour le retard depuis le dernier chapitre.

Sedinette-sama: oui oui je suis absolument d'accord sur ce point, Fye est à personne d'autre qu'à Kuro 3 (encore que, Ashura... hum hum... non non, Ashura il n'est bien que pour rendre Kuro-tan jaloux xD)

Shini la folle: lol vous faites toutes une fixation sur Ashura qui se traverstirait en femme xD mais enfin je vais pas tout vous dévoiler, mwahahaha 3 (mode sadique on)

Voici donc le chapitre trooaaaaaaa !!!!

Chapitre 3.

A huit heures moins cinq, ils étaient tous devant la grande porte de bois. Elle était impressionnante : travaillée et sculptée sur toute sa longueur avec un savoir faire impressionnant, d'un noir d'ébène, avec une énorme poignée d'or au milieu, et pour couronner le tout, deux gardes richement vêtus postés devant.  
Elle s'ouvrit dès que huit heures eurent sonné, à grand renforts de grincements. La Reine apparut sur le pas de la porte, et un murmure envahit la foule de curieux, pressée derrière les quatre compagnons : elle était sublime, ce soir là. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient encore plus brillants que d'habitude, et ses joues avaient une légère teinte rosée qui lui donnait l'air d'une poupée.  
- Bienvenue, dit la Reine avec un sourire. Je me réjouis de voir que vous avez accepté mon invitation. Vous devez être Sakura et Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle aux deux intéressés.  
- En effet, s'inclina Sakura. Enchantée.  
Shaolan s'inclina à son tour, et la Reine dit :  
- C'est moi qui suis heureuse de vous connaître. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer...  
Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer, et le groupe franchit la porte sous le regard envieux de la foule derrière. Puis la porte se referma, les laissant dans la demi-pénombre. La Reine tapa dans ses mains et une rangée de flambeaux s'allumèrent sur les deux côtés du large couloir, et ils purent enfin distinguer comment était l'intérieur de la Tour.  
Eh bien, à tout prendre, il n'était pas si différent de l'extérieur de la ville. Les murs et le sol étaient de la même matière, même s'ils paraissaient moins poussérieux ici. Un long tapis rouge se déroulait sur le sol.  
Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à arriver à une autre porte, aussi superbement travaillée que la grande porte d'entrée, mais à des dimensions bien inférieures. Personne ne la gardait. D'ailleurs à part eux, le couloir était totalement vide.  
Une fois la porte passée, on arrivait à un escalier en colimaçon. Ils commencèrent à monter, la Reine en tête, quand soudain elle marcha sur sa longue robe et glissa avec un cri. Fye, qui était derrière elle, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la rattraper : mais il eut un temps d'hésitation qui n'échappa pas à Kurogané, qui le suivait. Quand la Reine se redressa, le magicien jeta un regard à ses mains comme si elles avaient été brûlées à son contact.  
- Merci infiniment, Fye-san, dit-elle d'une voix de velours, et avec un regard qui aurait fait fondre le plus insensible des coeurs.  
De pâle qu'il était depuis leur arrivée, Fye devint livide.  
- Je vous en prie, répondit-il d'une voix faible.  
- Ces escaliers sont raides, reprit la Reine. Faites attention.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle sombre, qu'ils traversèrent rapidement, puis débouchèrent dans une grande pièce, très éclairée, au milieu de laquelle trônait une table, déjà préparée pour leur venue, avec quatre fauteuils autour. La décoration était exquise. La seule chose qui rendait mal à l'aise les quatre amis était l'absence de fenêtre. C'était quelque chose qui les oppressait depuis leur arrivée ici, et ils se demandaient comment les habitants pouvaient le supporter si facilement.  
- Nous voici arrivés, dit la Reine.  
Encore une fois, à part eux, la pièce était vide. Aucun serviteur, aucun majordome, à croire que la Reine avait tout préparé toute seule. Kurogané se demandait si elle allait même servir leur nourriture, mais il eut vite sa réponse : quand il s'assirent, il tapa encore une fois dans ses mains, et des plats et saladiers remplis apparurent devant leurs yeux ébahis.  
- Pratique, comme façon de manger, murmura Kurogané.  
Fye, le seul qui était assez proche pour l'entendre, ne répondit rien. Il faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour masquer son malaise. De plus, remarqua Kurogané, la Reine ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour lui, ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.  
- Alors, racontez-moi, dit la Reine sur le ton du bavardage. D'où venez-vous ?  
- De très loin, répondit Sakura évasivement.  
La Reine lui sourit, d'un sourire étrange, jugea Kurogané, un peu froid et inamical, et répondit avec une gentillesse chaleureuse qui laissait croire que le ninja avait rêvé en croyant voir de l'antipathie dans son expression:  
- Cela ne m'apprend pas grand chose.  
- Nous venons d'un autre dimension, dit Shaolan, comme incapable de résister à la beauté de ces yeux et la douceur de cette voix.  
Tous se figèrent. Si la Reine était effectivement la propriétaire actuelle de la plume, mieux valait ne pas lui révéler qu'ils venaient d'une autre dimension pour la prendre. Mais Shaolan n'avait pas l'intention d'aller jusque là.  
- Oh, vous savez voyager dans les dimensions, vraiment ? dit la Reine, très intéressée. Pourquoi donc êtes-vous venus ici ?  
- Nous avons atterri ici par erreur, dit Sakura rapidement. Et comme nous étions épuisés, nous avons pris un peu de repos.  
- Je comprends, dit la Reine gentiment. Quel moyen utilisez-vous donc pour passer d'une dimension à une autre ?  
Tout le monde resta silencieux, et la Reine, comprenant leur réticence, enchaîna :  
- J'ai voyagé à travers les dimensions aussi, une fois. J'ai été surprise de découvrir à quel point ce monde était si différent du mien. C'est un beau pays, ici, peut-être n'avez-vous pas eu le temps de le remarquer, mais c'est très joli. Les paysages sont vallonnés et verdoyants, il y a même une forêt juste à côté. Quelle surprise ça a été pour moi de découvrir ça ! Dans mon pays, il faisait si froid que la végétation ne poussait p...  
Le verre de Fye se brisa dans sa main, répandant tout le vin qu'elle contenait.  
- Mille excuses, dit-il se levant avec un rire gêné et en prenant une serviette pour éponger les dégâts. Je vous prie de me pardonner, je suis affreusement maladroit.  
- Ce n'est rien, restez assis, dit-elle aimablement.  
Elle eut un petit geste de la main et tout fut sec instantanément. Les quatre compagnons levèrent les yeux vers elle.  
- Je m'y connais un peu en magie, dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Personne ne répondit : Sakura esquissa juste un faible sourire. Fye était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Le malaise s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, et la Reine, sentant qu'ils étaient apparemment sur un terrain glissant, se dépêcha de changer de sujet.  
- Alors, comment trouvez vous la ville ?  
- Très intéressant, dit Sakura. C'est la première fois que je viens dans une ville réellement souterraine. Le ciel ne vous manque pas ?  
- Les habitants ne s'en sont jamais plaints, en tout cas, dit la Reine. Quant à moi, je peux voir le ciel en haut de ma tour.  
L'image de la tour à la façade en miroir leur revint en tête, mais personne n'osa demander comment elle avait été construite.  
- De toute façon, reprit la Reine, ils sont libres de partir s'ils ne se sentent pas bien sous terre.  
- Je croyais que le temps les en empêchait ? demanda Kurogané.  
- Justement, c'est quelque chose d'étrange. Il les empêche d'entrer, mais pas de sortir. Je pense que c'est une protection qui a été jetée sur la ville. Et vous avez réussi à contourner cette protection, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur. C'est très surprenant.  
- La tempête s'attaque-t'elle aussi aux habitants qui veulent aller prendre l'air à la surface ? demande Sakura.  
- Je l'ignore, répondit la Reine. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu, personne n'a été assez fou pour remonter à la surface. Et ils n'ont pas envie de monter une centaine de marches pour affronter une tempête. Et même si la tempête ne se déclenchait pas, il n'y a rien à faire, en haut.  
A la fin du repas, la Reine leur demanda :  
- Voulez-vous visiter un peu ma tour ?  
- Avec joie, répondit Kurogané, aussitôt aux aguets, comme Sakura et Shaolan.  
Ils se levèrent et montèrent quelques étages. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui pour la première fois était éclairée naturellement : la lune, très brillante, dardait ses rayons à l'intérieur. Ils étaient à la surface.  
- Je l'appelle le niveau 0, dit la Reine. Cela me permet de me repérer. La ville est au niveau moins 50, et le haut de la tour, au niveau 110.  
- C'est une très grande tour, fit remarquer Sakura. Est-ce vous qui l'avez construite ?  
- Non, dit la Reine, elle était là quand je suis arrivée.  
Le ninja sut aussitôt qu'elle mentait. Elle possédait la plume, c'était certain, et c'était cette plume qui lui avait permis de construire la Tour. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle possédait un objet d'une puissance phénoménale, ce qui était somme toute assez compréhensible.  
- La lune brille fort, dit Sakura.  
- Oui, c'est une belle nuit.  
- Majesté, êtes-vous seule à habiter dans cette Tour ? demanda la princesse. Vous n'avez pas de domestiques pour vous aider ?  
- Non. Seule une amie à moi habite ici également.  
- Vraiment ? dit Sakura d'un air d'étonnement. Vous vous occupez de cette Tour de fond en comble toute seule ?  
La Reine lui jeta un regard acéré pour déceler de l'ironie, mais il n'y en avait visiblement pas dans les paroles de Sakura.  
- Comme vous pouvez le voir, sourit-elle. Mais cela ne me dérange pas.  
Derrière eux se fit entendre un bruit, et la Reine dit :  
- Ah, voilà mon amie, Satsuki-san.  
Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme ceux de la Reine, mais il y avait plus de douceur dans ses traits que dans le visage parfait de la Reine.  
- Shiara-sama, murmura-t-elle.  
- Satsuki ! Je te présente Sakura-san, et voici Fye-san, Shaolan-san et Kurogané-san.  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Mokona, caché sous la robe de la princesse.  
- Enchantée, murmura la dénommée Satsuki à voix basse.  
Les quatres compagnons s'inclinèrent en guise de salut. Kurogané, à qui rien n'échappait, remarqua qu'elle fixait attentivement Fye. Ou ils les connaissait toutes les deux, ou il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles... et, à voir l'expression de Satsuki-san, c'était plutôt la dernière solution, songea le ninja, agacé.  
- Les habitants de cette ville m'ont offert des cadeaux que j'ai entreposés dans une salle. Voulez-vous les voir ? demanda la Reine. Ils sont magnifiques.  
- Avec joie, murmura Sakura.  
Il fallait encore monter un escalier.  
- Fye-san, dit la Reine avec un sourire, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me prêter votre bras ?  
- ... Avec joie, Majesté, dit Fye, dont l'hésitation fut presque imperceptible.  
Ils montèrent tous les six dans la salle aux trésors de la Reine, qui était une immence pièce où des monticules d'objets s'amoncelaient dans tous les coins.  
- Oh ! s'exclama Sakura en prenant un collier de perles couleur vert d'eau, c'est magnifique !  
- Essayez-le, si vous le désirez, répondit la Reine chaleureusement.  
Sakura lui jeta un regard de remerciement, essaya le collier et Shaolan lui sourit.  
- Ça vous va très bien, Hime-sama.  
- Vous êtes une princesse ? demanda la Reine avec intérêt, au nom de « Hime-sama ».  
- En effet, dit Sakura en soutenant son regard perçant.  
Il y avait comme du défi dans l'expression des deux femmes. Puis la Reine dit :  
- Vous pouvez visiter la pièce si vous le voulez. Il y a des choses magnifiques.  
Fye commençait déjà à s'éloigner, quand la Reine le retint.  
- Fye-san, voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?  
- Bien sûr, Majesté, dit Fye avec un sourire forcé, sachant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.  
La Reine lui adressa un sourire enchanteur, dans lequel Fye crut reconnaître une fois de plus le sourire d'Ashura-ô, et l'emmena dans les allées formées par la multitude d'objets. Kurogané s'éloigna également, suivi de Satsuki-san, et Shaolan et Sakura observèrent les cadeaux des habitants ensemble.  
- Que faites-vous dans la vie, Fye-san ? demanda la Reine en l'observant attentivement.  
- Je voyage, répondit Fye évasivement, visiblement gêné par la main posée sur son bras.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Parce que j'en ai envie, dit Fye avec un sourire, et la Reine comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui sur ce sujet là.  
- Vos compagnons de voyage sont charmants.  
- En effet.  
L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de faire croire à la Reine qu'il était l'amant de Kurogané, pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, mais il y renonça en songeant que si Kukunéné l'apprenait, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie.  
- Vous venez du même pays qu'eux ?  
- Non, je viens d'un pays différent.  
Il brûlait d'envie de lui dire d'arrêter l'interrogatoire, mais ça aurait très malpoli alors qu'elle venait de les recevoir à dîner.  
- Ça se voit, dit la Reine en souriant. Alors, de quel pays venez-vous ?  
- Et vous ? éluda Fye. Vous aviez dit que vous veniez d'un autre pays également.  
- C'est vrai. Peut-être le connaissez-vous, il s'appelle Seles.  
- Ah, vraiment ? dit Fye en pâlissant.  
- Vous le connaissez ? demanda la Reine, à qui l'expression de Fye n'avait pas échappé.  
- ... Oui.  
- L'auriez-vous traversé par hasard pendant l'un de vos voyages ?  
_Dieu veuille que ça ne soit jamais le cas_, songea Fye avant de répondre :  
- Non. C'est là d'où je viens également.  
A peine avait-il prononcé la phrase qu'il sut qu'il allait le regretter. De surprise, la Reine lâcha le bras de Fye.  
- Vous plaisantez !  
Sa voix résonna parmi les hautes piles d'objets en tout genre. _Hélas non_, pensa Fye. La Reine le regardait avec une stupéfaction presque admirative, comme si venir de Seles était en soi un exploit incroyable.  
- Vous avez... vécu à Seles ?  
- Oui.  
- Au Château de Seles ? Le Val ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors vous devez connaître mon grand frère!  
C'était en cet instant qu'il se maudissait le plus d'avoir laissé échapper cette phrase stupide. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui était le frère de Shiara. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il s'appelle Ash...  
- Je le connais, coupa Fye.  
- Vous... n'étiez pas en bons termes ? demanda la Reine, d'un air un peu anxieux.  
Fye resta silencieux un instant.  
- Si, finit-il par dire. En excellents termes.  
- Ah, dit Shiara, soulagée. Et il va bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, il allait bien, quand vous l'avez quitté ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis si longtemps...  
Le mage blond revit le corps d'Ashura scellé dans l'eau, le visage calme et pâle, aux yeux fermés, les cheveux flottants, dans une pièce pleine de cadavres ensanglantés, avec Tchii veillant sur lui.  
- Il va bien, se força-t-il à dire.  
_Du moins, il aurait pu aller plus mal_, corrigea-t-il intérieurement.  
- Je suis contente, dit la Reine avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours si...  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage fermé de Fye et elle comprit aussitôt que malgré ce que le mage lui avait dit, c'était pour une raison ou pour une autre un sujet à ne pas aborder. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient fâchés ?  
- Toujours si...  
Elle qui aurait tant voulu avoir des nouvelles de son frère ! Mais elle en était sûre, à présent, le magicien blond et lui s'étaient fâchés. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être même pour ça qu'il était parti de Seles ! Et elle avait mis le doigt pile où il ne fallait pas.  
- ... Comment trouvez-vous ce vase ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, un rire gêné aux lèvres.  
- Très beau, dit Fye en observant la céramique incrustée d'or et peinte avec raffinement.  
La Reine lui sourit, reposa le vase et sans un mot, ils retournèrent là où ils avaient abandonné les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyuuu !!! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir :3

**Sedinette-sama**: de toute façon, que quelqu'un d'autre que Kuro essaye de toucher Fye et je lui décoche un coup de poing bien senti :3

**Lupuline**: c'est que Fye il est timide, et puis je suis sûre qu'il a peur des représailles de Kuro-sama s'il avouait leur relation au grand jour xD

**Shini la folle**: oui oui, c'est parce que c'est un serial lover xD un sourire et toutes les demoiselles (dont moi haha...) lui tombent dans les bras ;) Mais sinon non, ils sont juste frangins, pas jumeaux x)

** Mantelca**: oui Fye a pas trop de bol xD partout où il passe, la tranquillité trépasse xD suffit qu'il se pointe quelque part pour que les ennuis montrent le bout de leur nez :D (genre, c'est pas _du tout_ fait exprès... mwahahahaha!)

Bon enfin voilà le chapitre 4! N'hésitez pas à me dire si les persos sont OOC ou quoi (c'est ma grande crainte dans les fanfics).

Et bonne lecture !

4.

- Ça va, Fye ?  
- Moi ? Bien sûr, Moko-chan. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Fye est encore plus triste que d'habitude, répondit la petite peluche.  
Le magicien regarda Mokona attentivement, qui avait un air tout triste, avant de regarder autour de lui. Sakura et Shaolan dormaient profondément. Kurogané n'était pas là.  
- Je...  
Un instant, il fut sur le point de dire à Mokona ce qui n'allait pas, mais il se ravisa. S'il parlait de la Reine, il faudrait parler d'Ashura-ô et de Seles, et il préférait l'éviter s'il n'y était pas forcé.  
- Ça passera, Moko-chan. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
- Mokona le sent quand Fye est triste, parce que même si Fye sourit, ses yeux ne sourient pas.  
- Je suis désolé, Mokona. Est-ce que tu as senti la présence de la plume ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
- Oui, Mokona l'a sentie. Mokona pense qu'elle est dans la Tour, vers le haut.  
- Bien, dit Fye.  
A ce moment, Kurogané entra dans la chambre.  
- Tiens, Kukunéné, dit Fye d'un ton rieur. De retour de ta ballade ?  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, imbécile de mage ! rugit le ninja.  
Sakura et Shaolan se retournèrent dans leur sommeil, les sourcils froncés, et le brun s'arrêta net, fusillant du regard Fye, qui riait.  
- Et puis, reprit-il à voix plus basse, pourquoi t'es pas encore couché à cette heure là ? Il est quatre heures du matin !  
- Tu ne m'as pas l'air en train de dormir non plus, sourit Fye. T'étais où ?  
- Je suis remonté là-haut, dit Kurogané.  
- Là-haut ? A la surface ?  
- Ouais, et aucune tempête ne s'est déclenchée. J'ai pu observer un peu la tour. Elle est vraiment immense... Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à la plume qu'elle tient.  
- Sans doute, dit Fye d'un air songeur.  
- La Reine t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ?  
_Rien, si ce n'est qu'elle est la soeur du Roi que j'ai scellé dans l'eau_, songea Fye. Voyant le visage de son compagnon se fermer, Kurogané tenta une autre approche.  
- A-t-elle dit des choses sur la plume ?  
- Non...  
Fye s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, et ajouta :  
- Je vous l'aurais dit en sortant, sinon.  
Il y eut un long silence, puis Kurogané dit à voix basse :  
- Tu la connais, hein ? Cette Reine.  
Fye tourna la tête vers lui.  
- Kurogané...  
C'était très étrange pour le ninja de s'entendre appeler par son prénom de la part du blond. _Argh_, songea-t-il, _je me suis habitué à ses surnoms débiles ! _Fye regarda Kurogané un long moment, le ninja soutenant son regard, avant de détourner la tête.  
- Elle, non. Mais...  
Il s'interrompit. Décidément, il avait été encore une fois sur le point de parler de son passé.  
- ... Mais ?  
Le mage leva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami. Kurogané était droit et fiable. Il était digne de confiance, même pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, ne l'accordait pas facilement. Malgré son caractère grognon, il ne laissait jamais tomber quelqu'un. Fye le savait, alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à dire quatre petits mots ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :  
- Mais son frère, oui.  
Kurogané observa Fye silencieusement. Il donnait l'impression que les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer lui avait déchiré la gorge. Il avait à nouveau détourné le regard et fixait le lit de Shaolan, en face du sien, le visage vide de tout sourire, tout en semblant s'attendre à ce que le ninja lui pose des questions, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
- Merci, murmura le brun.  
Surpris, Fye tourna la tête vers lui, mais Kurogané s'était couché et lui tournait le dos. Il lui adressa un sourire silencieux qui n'échappa pas à Mokona, posé sur son ventre.

.o0°O°0o.

- Alors, vous êtes allés chez la Reine ? demanda l'aubergiste, les yeux brillants.  
- Oui, répondit Sakura.  
- Et alors ? C'était comment ?  
- La Reine est très gentille.  
- Vous savez, dit l'aubergiste, vous n'êtes plus obligés de travailler pour moi. La Reine m'a envoyé une missive ce matin en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous fasse payer vos frais d'auberge.  
- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Shaolan.  
- On ne peut pas faire ça, dit Sakura.  
- Mais si, soyez sans crainte, répondit l'aubergiste. La Reine me l'a demandé, alors ce sera un grand honneur de réaliser son souhait.  
Et il s'éloigna, laissant les quatres compagnons de voyage et Mokona perplexes.  
- J'ai l'impression que ces habitants vouent un véritable culte à leur Reine, dit Kurogané.  
- Pourtant ils ne sont pas très payés, si ? répondit Shaolan. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient un salaire de misère.  
- Et ils ne disent rien ? se révolta Sakura.  
- Non, intervint Fye, il ne disent rien, et pour une très bonne raison : ils sont hypnotisés.  
- Hein ?  
Tout le monde regarda Fye avec stupéfaction.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, grogna Kurogané.  
- La vérité. La Reine les hypnotise.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
- Je sais reconnaître de la magie quand j'en vois, Kuro-chan...  
- Alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle les force à travailler pour elle, contre presque rien en échange ? Et elle les hypnotise pour qu'ils ne se plaignent pas ?  
- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Fye. Ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi les habitants restent dans une cité sans ciel sans jamais essayer de sortir.  
- Mais comment arrive-t-elle à hypnotiser toute une ville ?  
- Grâce à la puissance de la plume, je suppose, dit Fye. C'est une magie très puissante.  
- Plus ça vient, moins je l'apprécie, cette Reine, dit Shaolan.  
- Mais il faut qu'on soit amis avec elle, dit Sakura. Sinon, on ne trouvera jamais le moyen d'entrer dans sa Tour. Je ne pense pas que forcer les grandes portes noires serait une bonne idée.  
- Oui, dit Kurogané. C'est certain. Faudra trouver autre chose. Tiens, hier, quand on était dans la salle aux trésors, j'ai pu parler un peu avec Satsuki-san. Elle ne m'a rien dit d'extraordinaire, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne porte pas trop la Reine dans son coeur.  
- Ah bon ? dit Sakura. Elle n'a rien dit sur la plume ?  
- Non, rien de rien. Elle m'a juste dit que la Reine passait beaucoup de temps en haut de la Tour. Je pense que la plume doit être là-bas. En hauteur, et bien gardée.  
- Elle sera difficile à avoir. La Reine sait se servir de la magie, comme on l'a vu, dit Shaolan.  
- Mais c'est du quatre contre un, répondit Kurogané. Pas impossible.  
- De toute façon, il faut s'infiltrer dans la tour, et on ne sait pas encore comment faire sans attirer tous les curieux, dit Fye. Il faut réfléchir à ça avant tout.  
Mais la solution leur parvint deux jours après. La Reine, qui avait visiblement un faible pour Fye, l'invitait par missive à prendre le thé avec elle dans sa tour, et lui indiquait le moyen d'entrer par une porte dérobée pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
- Elle est si gentille qu'elle nous donne elle-même le moyen d'entrer, dit Sakura, alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans leur chambre d'auberge après lecture de la lettre.  
- On dirait qu'elle est amoureuse de Fye, dit Mokona.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mokona ! dit Fye en riant.  
Il faillit ajouter qu'elle était intéressée par lui uniquement parce qu'ils venaient du même pays, mais il n'avait pas envie de le dire aux autres. C'était trop personnel, et il se demandait déjà s'il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir lâché une minuscule confidence à Kurogané l'autre jour.  
- C'est un bon moyen de l'approcher.  
Mais Kurogané avait un air grognon, comme s'il était d'accord sur le fait que c'était un bon moyen, mais qu'il n'appréciait tout de même pas l'idée.  
- Vous allez y aller, Fye-san ? demanda Sakura.  
- Oui, dit Fye, se retenant d'ajouter « il le faut bien ».  
- Ça ira ?  
Sakura avait l'air anxieuse ; Fye lui sourit.  
- Mais oui. Et puis, ça ne sera qu'une seule fois.  
Ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement.

.o0°O°0o.o0°O°0o.

J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts... pardon !

Pour les critiques/quolibets/hurlement de frustration/hypothèses foireuses comme je les aime ou autres, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche, feel free:3


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Sorrow

Auteur: Sana

Fandom: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Rating: T, en raison d'en dernier chapitre assez violent... x3

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi... mais à ces sadiques génies de Clamp que je bénis et maudis en même temps xD

Réponses à reviews: Merci pour vos reviews !!!!!!! C'est trop gentil °o°

Sedinette-sama: t'inquiète, y'a aucune chance que Fye se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kuro xD ça serait trop tragique sinon O.o (... idée de fanfic germe dans ma tête... xD)  
Martelca: oui, Fye est si choupi quand il fait confiance à Kuro :3 (enfin il est choupi tout le temps xD)

Pour la suite, la voila !!!

5.

Pendant l'absence de Fye, les autres l'attendaient, un peu nerveux. Sakura et Shaolan parlaient ensemble dans leur chambre, et Kurogané se baladait dans la ville, qui était assez petite une fois qu'on en avait fait le tour : quatres énormes avenues, dont l'une était celle où ils avaient débouché quand ils étaient venus de la surface, étaient disposées en carré, et les murs qui étaient la base de la Tour formaient un cube au milieu, avec ses grandes portes noires d'un côté. Autour de l'énorme cube, des petites rues se croisaient en tous sens. Il y avait toute sorte de magasins, et Kurogané se demandait bien où ils se fournissaient. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait. Ses pas le menaient sans cesse vers la porte où Fye était entré, une porte au fond de la ville. Il devait sans doute y avoir un tunnel en dessous, sinon Kurogané voyait mal comment, en entrant dans une petite maison si éloignée du cube, Fye aurait pu déboucher dans la Tour. Peut-être par magie, sinon. Enfin, il s'en soucierait plus tard. Ce qui le préoccupait, en ce moment, c'était que ça faisait plus de trois heures que Fye était parti, et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. D'autant que, si on en jugeait d'après ses réactions lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Reine, il aurait sans doute tout fait pour écourter le moment le plus possible. Mais il était parti à seize heures, et voilà qu'il était dix-neuf heures dix.  
- C'est pas possible, elle l'a assassiné ou quoi ? s'exclama Kurogané à haute voix, ce qui lui valut des regards inquiets de la part de plusieurs passants, mais dont il ne se soucia pas, parce qu'une image très précise de l'hypothèse qu'il venait de faire lui traversa la tête : Fye, assassiné, étendu sur le sol dans un coin de la tour, et la Reine buvant son sang, les yeux entièrement noirs, avec un air de démon sur le visage. Un frisson glacial le parcourut à cette vision.  
Il rentra à grands pas à l'auberge, où Sakura et Shaolan étaient en train de parler avec Mokona. Ils levèrent les yeux à leur arrivée.  
- Un problème ? demanda-t-il à la vue de leurs visages graves.  
- Mokona nous disait qu'il pensait que Fye avait des problèmes en ce moment, répondit la princesse. Yûko...  
- La sorcière est au courant ? demanda Kurogané à Mokona.  
- Oui, répondit Mokona, Yûko est au courant, elle m'en a parlé. Elle a dit que Fye devrait faire face à cette situation tout seul, mais Mokona, Sakura et Shaolan aimeraient l'aider...  
- Vous connaissez la nature de son problème ? demanda Kurogané.  
Les trois paires d'yeux se baissèrent.  
- Non, dit Sakura. Mais on aimerait l'aider quand même.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, répondit Kurogané. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est lui faire comprendre qu'on le soutient.  
- Il le sait, répondit Mokona.  
- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment compris,aussi ? Il est tellement têtu, ce magicien...  
- Mokona pense qu'il a compris, dit la peluche. Quand Kurogané lui a parlé l'autre soir, quand il a eu le dos tourné, Fye a fait un sourire.  
- Il en fait tout le temps, dit le ninja en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais c'était le premier sourire sincère depuis longtemps, ajouta Mokona. Un vrai sourire. Mokona l'a vu, il était posé sur son ventre. Je pense que Fye avait peur que Kurogané lui pose des questions, mais Kurogané a juste dit « merci », et ça a soulagé Fye.  
Les yeux de Kurogané se posèrent sur Mokona. D'un côté, il était en colère contre cet imbécile de mage qui était trop aveugle pour voir qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, et de l'autre côté il était heureux que Fye lui aie parlé un peu de sa vie, même si ce n'était que trois mots, et il était soulagé, aussi, que Fye aie souri sincèrement. Drôle de mélange. _Argh_, songea Kurogané, _et je me prends la tête pour un idiot comme lui ! _Ce qui le mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Quand Fye entra dans la pièce, une demi-heure plus tard, il était à deux doigts de lui crier dessus.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais !? Ça fait presque quatre heures que t'es parti !  
- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Kuro-sama ? dit Fye avec un sourire léger.  
En tout cas, il avait l'air d'aller bien, c'était déjà ça. Il avait retrouvé son air habituel et ses yeux malicieux.  
- Dis pas de bêtises, dit le ninja d'une voix étrangement menaçante qui fit reculer Fye, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu tout ce temps ? Tu prenais le thé ? Quatre heures pour prendre un thé ? C'est possible, ça ?  
- Oh la la, Kuro-chan, mais tu es jaloux ! le taquina Fye. Ne t'en fais pas, maman Fye restera fidèle à son mari.  
Des flammes s'allumèrent dans les yeux du brun, et il se mit à poursuivre Fye dans toute l'auberge, avec la visible intention de l'étrangler.  
- Fye-san, dit la voix douce de Sakura une fois que le magicien eut réussi à échapper aux foudres de Kurogané, que s'est-il passé ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?  
- De choses et d'autres, répondit-il évasivement, en haussant les épaules. Mais pas de la plume. Peut-être que ça viendra, si elle continue à m'apprécier, mais enfin je ne le jurerais pas, termina Fye avec un sourire.  
- Et vous avez mis 4h à parler _de choses et d'autres ?_lança Kurogané.  
Fye était visiblement sur le point d'embêter Kurogané, mais un regard meurtrier de ce dernier le dissuada rapidement, et il répondit avec un petit rire :  
- Eh oui. C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses et d'autres dans ce monde, et dans les autres, dont on peut parler.  
Ils avaient sans doute parlé du monde qu'ils avaient en commun, songea Kurogané. Au début il avait cru que la Reine était le double d'une femme que Fye aurait connu dans son pays, mais puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait traversé également les dimensions, Kurogané en avait conclu qu'ils venaient du même endroit.  
Et visiblement, Fye n'appréciait pas du tout cet état de faits.  
- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Sakura, visiblement soucieuse de savoir si Fye allait bien.  
- Oui, Sakura-chan, ne t'en fais pas,sourit Fye. Et ce n'était que pour une fois. Du moins, ajouta-t-il tout bas pour que personne autour de lui n'entende, je l'espère.  
La suite lui prouva qu'il avait tort. A peine trois jours plus tard, il reçut une autre invitation à prendre le thé.  
- Kuro-chan, soupira-t-il, tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place ?  
- C'est toi qu'elle a demandé, répondit le ninja, impitoyable. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air ennuyé de Fye, tu devrais être flatté qu'une si belle femme demande à prendre le thé avec toi aussi souvent.  
- Une belle femme, murmura Fye d'un air surpris, comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte.  
- Tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Kurogané, étonné.  
- ... Si, c'est vrai, dit Fye d'un ton un peu absent. C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé.  
Kurogané se rappela les paroles de Fye dans leur chambre, quelques jours auparavant. _Mais son frère, oui._ C'était sans doute ça : elle devait ressembler à son frère (et, sans doute que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Fye avait un problème avec ce frère) et le magicien devait sûrement superposer son image à celle de la personne qu'il connaissait, ce qui expliquait son choc quand il l'avait vue la première fois.  
- De toute façon, trancha le ninja, il faut que tu y ailles, comme ça tu lui demanderas de te faire visiter un peu la tour, et tu nous fais une topographie complète des lieux.  
- Je ne m'en rappellerai peut-être pas clairement, dit Fye avec un petit rire.  
- Essaye, répondit Kurogané d'un ton sans réplique.  
Et Fye s'en fut donc pour son deuxième rendez-vous en tête à tête avec la Reine.

.o0°0o.o0°0o.

Pour celles qui voulaient que Kuro l'empêche d'y aller, je suis désolée, je crois que vous allez me hair xD Pauvre Fye, il est jeté dans la gueule du loup par Kuro ... :3 (moi sadique? Nooooon pas du tout.)

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !! Le prochain sera l'avant dernier...


	6. Chapter 6

Sedinette-sama: aucune confiance en la reine hein xD ... t'as bien raison, mwahahaha! xD

Voici la suite :3

6.

Au bout de la quatrième fois où il se rendait dans la Tour – la Reine semblait ne jamais se lasser de le recevoir – Fye dit :  
- ll faut qu'on agisse.  
Ils étaient dans leur chambre, en train de faire une réunion au sommet. Les autres approuvèrent aussitôt : ils en avaient assez de rester dans cette ville suffocante, sans ciel, où les habitants semblaient être des pantins sans âme.  
- J'ai observé comment Satsuki-san ouvre la porte dérobée : c'est facile, elle se sert de la magie. La Reine ne sait pas que je suis magicien. Peut-être qu'elle s'en doute un peu, mais ça s'arrête là. En plus elle ne sait pas que nous sommes après la plume.  
- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça d'un coup ? observa soudain Kurogané. Elle t'a fait des avances encore plus poussées la dernière fois que tu y es allé?  
- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, répondit Fye sans détour. Je lui aurais bien dit qu'on était amants, Kuro-chan, mais ça aurait sans doute ruiné nos plans, alors j'ai préféré m'abstenir, ajouta-t-il avec un rire espiègle.  
Kurogané était à deux doigts d'assommer de toutes ses forces Fye qui riait, mais Sakura le retint.  
- Arrêtez, Kurogané-san !  
- T'as de la chance qu'on aie encore besoin de toi, saleté ! grogna-t-il à Fye dont le sourire s'élargit.  
- Reprenons, dit Shaolan d'un ton sérieux, et les deux hommes se calmèrent un peu : c'était à se demander qui étaient vraiment les adultes dans leur groupe...  
- Donc je pensais réussir à ouvrir la porte à l'aide la magie, dit Fye. Satsuki-san m'a dit l'autre jour que la Reine était la plupart du temps en haut de la Tour. Y pénétrer ne sera pas le plus gros problème : l'embêtant, ce sera les étages supérieurs. D'autant que la Reine possède une magie puissante, celle de la plume. Ça ne sera pas facile de se battre contre elle si elle nous attrape.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à te servir de la tienne, répondit Kurogané.  
- Non, j'ai fait le voeu de ne pas l'utiliser.  
- Tu viens de dire que t'allais ouvrir la porte avec ! s'exclama Kurogané, à nouveau énervé.  
- Mais ce n'est pas de la magie de haut niveau, ça. C'est juste une porte.  
- Ah, parce que monsieur n'est taillé que pour la magie de haut niveau ! railla Kurogané. Et si on était sur le point de mourir, tu l'utiliserais, ta magie de haut niveau ?  
- Kurogané-san ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Sakura d'un ton ferme.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve tellement, Kuro-Kuro ? demanda Fye d'un ton calme. Tu dois sans doute savoir que j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas me servir de la puissance de ma magie, non ?  
Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui que Kurogané était énervé, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ses derniers mots. En fait, il était plutôt agacé contre lui-même, et contre le monde entier, parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, parce que cette ville sans ciel l'étouffait, parce que ses habitants semblaient être des ombres sans personnalité, et aussi parce que la Reine avait invité quatre fois Fye chez elle, en tête à tête ! Le ninja se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui trouvait ; il n'était pas si extraordinaire. D'accord, il était mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds aussi fins que de la soie, et aussi éclatants que le soleil, et ses yeux, couleur lagon-des-mers-du-Sud, et son visage fin toujours souriant ; et il fallait admettre qu'il avait la classe, surtout lorsqu'il était habillé de noir, et que ses cheveux blonds dorés tranchaient sur sa veste comme s'ils s'agissaient de fils d'or pur ; et sa personnalité enjouée qui, lorsqu'il n'était pas en proie à des problèmes personnels, rendait leur voyage bien plus amusant et agréable, et faisait baisser la tension quand la situation était délicate, grâce à ses blagues idiotes et ses taquineries ; et sa gentillesse qui faisait qu'il essayait toujours de remonter le moral de quelqu'un qui était déprimé, soit en lui parlant franchement, soit par allusions discrètes, soit en se comportant de manière à ce que l'autre se sente mieux ; et c'étaient tous ces éléments, ce tout, cette façon d'être, qui le rendaient si appréciable, si extraordinaire.  
Une minute. Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas _justement_ de penser qu'il n'était pas_si_ extraordinaire ??? Et voilà qu'il faisait la liste de toutes ses qualités comme s'il fallait prouver à quelqu'un qu'il était une personne incroyable, alors qu'il aurait du faire le contraire, et enchaîner ses défauts d'une manière carrément impitoyable ! Surtout qu'il en avait, des défauts ! Au moins autant que ses qualités ! Mais il devait vraiment avoir le cerveau embrumé, car sur l'instant, il ne put trouver un seul défaut à son camarade. C'était proprement insensé ! Il se concentra encore plus. Alors... d'abord, il tentait toujours de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Ensuite... il faisait des cachotteries à tout le monde. Et puis... il ne voulait jamais parler de lui. Il faisait toujours passer les autres avant. Ce qui, en gros, ne faisait qu'un seul défaut. Qui n'en était même pas un à proprement parler. Car qui considérerait le fait de ne pas parler de soi comme un défaut, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de discrétion ? Quant à l'abnégation, c'était aussi une qualité, sans aucun doute possible.  
_Mais c'est dingue, ça ! _s'exclama intérieurement Kurogané, presque en proie à la panique, _je suis censé faire la liste de ses défauts et voilà que je continue celle de ses qualités !!_Complètement perturbé, il fixa Fye, qui lui rendait son regard d'un air surpris, se demandant visiblement ce qui provoquait chez le ninja ces sourcils froncés et cette goutte de sueur le long de sa tempe. Kurogané ne s'en souciait pas, et continuait d'observer le mage blond. _Je vais quand même bien lui trouver un défaut, à ce type ! _songea-t-il avec force. _Il est horripilant, il me donne des surnoms débiles, il rigole bêtement pour un rien... _Mais, à parler sincèrement, il s'agissait de défauts bien minimes.  
_Oh, mon Dieu, quelle horreur, _pensa Kurogané, en proie à une terrible confusion mentale, _je suis incapable de trouver un seul défaut sérieux chez lui !_  
Toujours assis sur son lit, perplexe, l'objet de sa confusion murmurait aux deux adolescents et à Mokona :  
- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il agit bizarrement, ces derniers temps ?  
Ce à quoi les trois hochèrent la tête sans hésitation.  
_Oh mon Dieu ! _songea soudain Kurogané, une atroce pensée germant dans son esprit, _je suis en train de virer gay ! Noon, c'est impossible, juste impossible ! Impossible ! Reprends-toi, vieux ! C'est proprement impossible ! Regarde-le ! Mais regarde-le ! Il ne t'intéresse en aucune façon. Tu m'entends ? En aucune façon ! Regarde ses yeux bleus, ils ne t'intéressent pas du tout ! Ils ne te font pas du tout penser au ciel sans nuage d'un jour d'été ! Et ses cheveux, tu n'as pas envie de passer tes doigts dedans, pas vrai ? ... Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas envie, bougre d'âne ! Ne réfléchis pas trois plombes pour une question comme celle-là !!! Et tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser non plus, pas vrai ? Regarde, ces lèvres, elles ne sont pas tentantes, si ? __  
__... Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!! _  
L'horreur de sa réflexion le frappa de plein fouet. Voilà qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur les lèvres de Fye. Lèvres au demeurant fines et tentantes, certes... NON ! Voilà qu'il se remettait à partir en digressions. C'était horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, juste horrible. Cet idiot de mage blond était sur le point de le rendre homo !  
- IMBECILE ! brailla-t-il en direction de Fye, avant de sortir de la chambre et de claquer la porte avec force, laissant les trois autres et Mokona complètement ahuris.  
- Il a pété un câble, hein ? constata Fye, médusé.  
Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona étaient trop stupéfaits pour répondre quelque chose.  
- Et pour le plan ? finit par demander Sakura.  
- On en reparlera quand il reviendra, dit Fye en haussant les épaules.

Le ninja mit longtemps à revenir. Il était allé prendre l'air en haut, à la surface, montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, et il était tellement sous le choc, tellement furieux, que même les éléments de la nature semblaient avoir peur de lui. Les nuages se dissipèrent quand il déboucha à l'air libre, dévoilant un vaste ciel couvert d'étoiles. Le vent tomba, et les animaux nocturnes des forêts avoisinantes se turent. Même les murs de terre semblaient avoir peur de lui.  
Pour se calmer, il fit les cent pas dans le village déserté, tapant parfois du poing sur le mur pour exprimer sa rage muette. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux lançant des éclairs, le visage fermé, il donnait l'impression d'être l'incarnation de la colère elle-même.  
C'était puéril. Stupide et puéril. Et ça, c'était à cause de cette Reine ! Si elle n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez et invité Fye sous n'importe quel prétexte à prendre un thé avec elle, le ninja ne serait peut-être pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez lui quand il s'agissait de son camarade. Complètement insensé. Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre au magicien, parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
Après avoir fait le tour du village pendant deux bonnes heures, donné quelques coups de poings dans les murs, respiré l'air frais pour se calmer un peu, Kurogané décida de retourner dans la détestée ville souterraine. Le problème, à présent, songea-t-il alors qu'il redescendait l'escalier, c'était de savoir comment il allait pouvoir faire face à Fye.  
Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas si dur, car Fye, qui ne se doutait absolument pas de la lutte intérieure que le ninja subissait à cause de lui, agissait comme à l'ordinaire, souriant et malicieux.  
- Ça va mieux, Kuro-chan ? dit-il, allongé sur son lit, alors que les deux autres et Mokona, lassés de l'attendre, s'étaient endormis.  
- Mouais, grommela Kurogané, de mauvaise humeur en s'allongeant, tournant le dos à Fye.  
- Problème d'intestins ? plaisanta Fye.  
- Oh, la ferme, idiot.  
Il y avait une telle intonation de lassitude et d'agacement dans sa voix que Fye se tut aussi sec. Kurogané regretta immédiatement ses paroles un peu dures. En rassemblant son courage pour s'excuser, il se tourna vers le magicien, qui fixait le plafond, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Kurogané ouvrait déjà la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Fye le devança.  
- C'est bon, dit-il.  
Surpris, Kurogané se figea.  
- Hein ?  
- Sakura-chan dort.  
Il y eut un léger silence, et Kurogané demanda:  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de me supporter.  
Son sourire avait disparu, mais la mélancolie était toujours présente dans son regard. Sans un autre mot, il se tourna de l'autre côté, et Kurogané fixait son dos, horrifié du malentendu. Voilà que Fye croyait qu'il le détestait ! Il avait envie de lui crier que c'était faux, qu'il ne le détestait pas du tout, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait que fixer d'un air hébété, appuyé sur son coude, les cheveux blonds lumineux répandus sur l'oreiller. Il resta immobile pendant un bon quart d'heure, se demandant comment faire comprendre à Fye qu'il avait tort, avant de décider de remettre la question au lendemain, quand il serait en état de réfléchir de façon plus constructive.

- Reprenons. Un... incident intempestif nous a fait perdre le fil de ce qu'on disait hier.  
Kurogané leva les yeux vers le blond, dont les yeux pétillaient. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise par rapport à la veille, mais Fye semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Ils étaient encore une fois réunis dans leur chambre pour remettre au point le plan, et il parlait avec son sourire habituel, même si Kurogané savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. _En voilà un, de défaut,_songea Kurogané, _on ne sait jamais si on peut se fier à ce mec. On ne sait jamais s'il dit la vérité. _Mais de toute façon, le mal était déjà fait... Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur Fye qui continuait à parler.  
- ... deux manières : soit on s'infiltre le plus discrètement possible, soit on la joue bourrin.  
- Je pencherais pour l'infiltration discrète, dit Sakura.  
- Moi aussi, dit Shaolan. C'est comme ça qu'on a le plus de chances de réussir.  
- Très bien, dit Fye. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va tous se séparer et partir chacun d'un côté différent de la ville, et se réunit discrètement devant la porte dérobée. Là, je l'ouvre comme j'ai vu Satsuki-san le faire – en espérant qu'aucune alarme ou quoi ne se déclenche...  
- Alarme ? C'est une ville moyenâgeuse, je te rappelle, dit Kurogané.  
- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas de la Tour de la Reine, vu les façades en miroir, l'éclair en haut de la tour, et le reste... Sans compter qu'elle peut s'aider de la magie. D'un autre côté, ça nous aiderait si je me trompais. Enfin, passons... Une fois dans la tour, le but est simple : arriver le plus haut possible sans se faire repérer. Elles ne sont que deux, ça devrait aller, mais...  
- Et comment on monte ?  
- Par l'escalier, je crois, dit Fye en riant.  
Kurogané lui décocha un regard glacé et le sourire de Fye se figea.  
- Je sais bien, crétin, dit-il, mais il faut encore les trouver, les escaliers, et je ne connais pas la topographie des lieux.  
- Je la connais un peu, dit Fye en haussant les épaules. Pour le reste, ce que je ne connais pas, on fera au pif. La Reine peut s'aider de la magie, mais on est quatre, ça suffira largement.  
- Cinq ! dit la petite voix de Mokona. Fye a oublié Mokona, mais Mokona peut aider !  
- Très bien, Moko-chan, sourit Fye. On compte sur toi. Bon, pour le plan, c'est d'accord ?  
- Oui. Quand est-ce qu'on le met à exécution ? demanda Sakura.  
- Ce soir, quand ils dormiront tous. On est d'accord ?  
- D'accord.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier chapitre, yeah yeah, tralalalouli !!!! (pétage de neurone)

Merci à toutes (et à tous, sait-on jamais) d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :3 et je voudrais m'excuser pour ce chapitre qui est trois fois plus long que les autres et qui est assez sombre... x3

Réponses à reviews (merci de m'en avoir laissé, je vous adoooore!!!)

Sedinette-sama: mais qui est digne de notre blondinet, si ce n'est Kuro, hein:3

Martelca: oui, mais t'inquiète je suis sure que Kuro saura faire le nécessaire pour le détromper, mfufufufufufufufufufufu °bave à mort° oops pardon, moment d'égarement.

Lupuline: cette partie là m'a bien fait rigoler quand je l'ai écrite °moi pauvre imbécile qui rigole toute seule devant son ordi...°

Enfin bref, voila la suiiiteuuh !!! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bouuuut !!!!! Hontoni arigatô gozaimashita !!!!! Et bonne lecture, j'espère que la fin va vour plaire. :3

7.

Ils ne savaient pas très bien s'ils faisaient réellement nuit dehors ou pas (sauf Kurogané, qui en avait une idée assez précise, puisqu'il était sorti à la surface la veille), mais les habitants s'étaient tous endormis, et ça leur suffisait. Ils partirent chacun tour à tour de l'auberge vers une direction différente, pour rejoindre discrètement la porte dérobée. Personne ne les vit. Une fois là-bas, dans le silence complet qui régnait sur la ville – terriblement pesant, du fait de l'absence d'animaux – Fye leva la main et la tint à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Il y eut une lueur faible, un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit. Contemplant silencieusement l'ouverture qui donnait sur le néant, car les lampes de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au tunnel étaient éteintes, ils eurent l'impression qu'un courant d'air froid de mauvais augure en émanait, et ils sentirent leur échine frissonner.  
Haussant les épaules pour se débarrasser de l'étrange aura qui les enveloppait, Fye s'avança le premier vers l'entrée. Il avança un pied, et constatant que rien ne se déclenchait, soupira, et fit signe aux autres d'avancer à leur tour. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, cependant, un horrible hurlement se fit entendre à l'intérieur du tunnel. C'était un hurlement grinçant, affreux, qui les fit sursauter, l'air paniqué. La Reine avait bien placé une alarme. Ils hésitaient entre descendre l'escalier et fuir, mais s'ils fuyaient, les habitants leur barreraient sans doute le chemin, alertés par le bruit. Ils descendirent donc l'escalier et arrivèrent dans le tunnel, où des flambeaux étaient éclairés. Soudain, sans prévenir, l'horrible hurlement qui leur vrillait les oreilles s'arrêta, et le silence le plus complet retomba. Au bout du tunnel, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui les fixa, un peu surprise, un peu effrayée, mais avec un air de ferme résolution sur le visage.  
- Que faites-vous là !  
Elle murmurait, comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller sa maîtresse, ce qui était surprenant.  
- Satsuki-san, dit Fye à voix basse.  
- Je vous demande ce que vous faites ici, dit-elle fermement, toujours en murmurant.  
Aucun des quatre ne put se résoudre à lui dire qu'ils cherchaient la plume. Satsuki les fixait, et Fye vit son regard vaciller lorsqu'il croisa le sien.  
- Nous devons entrer dans la tour, murmura-t-il.  
Satsuki détourna les yeux, comme si elle avait peur de se laisser corrompre.  
- C'est impossible, dit-elle. Repartez d'où vous venez.  
- Malheureusement, c'est également impossible, dit Fye. Nous sommes venus ici parce que nous avons besoin de quelque chose.  
- Je sais ce que vous voulez, dit Satsuki, les yeux baissés. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en approcher. De nombreuses personnes, si elles en connaissaient l'existence, convoiteraient la plume. Mais elle appartient à Shiara-sama.  
- Non, dit Sakura fermement. Cette plume m'appartient.  
Satsuki regarda avec surprise celle qu'elle prenait comme une jeune fille innocente prendre la parole, d'un ton plein de résolution.  
- Moi et mes compagnons allons de monde en monde pour récupérer ces plumes que j'ai perdues suite à un maléfice, et qui constituent des fragments de ma mémoire et de mon âme. Cette plume m'appartient, et je ne peux vous la laisser.  
Satsuki hésita. La princesse parlait sincèrement, c'était visible.  
- Satsuki-san, dit Fye en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, laissez-nous passer, je vous en prie.  
Kurogané remarqua le fléchissement de la brune alors que Fye s'adressait à elle. Il était visible qu'elle avait un faible pour lui et qu'elle hésitait entre sentiments et morale.  
- Très bien, finit-elle par dire, cédant à ses sentiments. Venez par ici.  
Grâce à l'aide de Satsuki, qui connaissait la Tour comme sa poche, qui savait arrêter les alarmes, et qui savait où se trouvait la plume, ce fut bien plus facile.  
- Merci de nous aider, murmura Fye qui se trouvait à côté de Satsuki.  
- A dire vrai, j'en mourais d'envie, avoua celle-ci. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Shiara-sama a l'air douce et gentille, mais au fond, c'est une femme assoiffée de pouvoir et de richesse. Et moi j'étais enfermée dans cette Tour à l'aider, à m'occuper de toute la Tour, sans rien recevoir en échange. Une prisonnière, en gros.  
- Vous ne pouviez pas vous échapper ?  
- Un sortilège m'en empêche. Elle est très douée en magie, vous savez. Cette protection de la ville par le climat, c'est elle qui l'a créée. Elle ne fonctionne pas contre les gens puissants, et je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que la Reine était intéressée par vous. Vous aviez même le pouvoir de commander à sa protection ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Je suppose qu'elle songeait que si vous aviez pu vous associer à elle, elle serait devenue encore plus puissante. C'est la seule chose à laquelle elle pense, tout le temps. Elle fait travailler les habitants comme des forçats, pour qu'ils puissent produire des objets qu'elle revend dix fois leur prix dans la ville voisine, et contre lesquels elle achète de la nourriture pour la ville, et croyez-moi, elle trouve le moyen de se faire du bénéfice dans l'affaire.  
- Comment la nourriture peut-être elle livrée en ville avec la protection ? demanda Fye, curieux.  
- La Reine s'en charge elle-même. Grâce à la magie. La nourriture est stockée dans les maisons sans fenêtres qui sont à la surface, et dans chaque avenue de la ville souterraine, les portes s'ouvrent sur une escalier qui mène aux réserves.  
- C'est plutôt bien pensé, dit Kurogané.  
- La Reine fait tout pour que les habitants se sentent bien dans la ville et n'aient pas envie de la quitter, afin de ne pas perdre sa main-d'oeuvre.  
- Vous la décrivez vraiment comme un monstre d'avidité, fit remarquer Shaolan.  
- Malheureusement, c'est un peu ce qu'elle est, répondit Satsuki. C'est cette plume qui l'a rendue comme ça. Elle n'était pas comme ça, avant. Elle était douce et gentille, et tout le monde l'aimait réellement. Et la plume est arrivée, et sa puissance incroyable lui est monté à la tête.  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le décor de la Tour changeait. Plus ils montaient, plus elle se modernisait.  
- Nous sommes au niveau 45. Dans les appartements de la Reine. Ils vont du niveau 0 au niveau 50. Ils sont mi-moyenâgeux, mi-modernisés. Les étages inférieurs ne sont pas modernisés, pour le cas où, si des villageois avaient tenté par mégarde de s'aventurer à l'intérieur, ils ne puissent pas voir la différence avec leur ville : c'était une des protections qu'avait imaginées la Reine ; elle craignait par dessus tout que le secret de la modernité de sa Tour soit révélé, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'attrait de la plume.  
- Et au dessus des appartements de la Reine ? demanda Kurogané.  
- Ce sont ses laboratoires, ses centres de recherches, bibliothèques, et tout le reste. Tout est très moderne : ça fonctionne à l'électricité, il y a l'eau courante, et le reste...  
- En parlant d'électricité, intervint Shaolan, quel était cet éclair qui a illuminé la Tour le jour de notre arrivée ?  
- C'est une autre des protections mises en place par la Reine, dit Satsuki. Quelque chose qui lui permet de détecter l'arrivée d'une personne en ville. Plus la personne est puissante, plus l'éclair est lumineux : elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un éclair aussi lumineux avant votre arrivée. Ce qui l'a bien sûr fortement intéressée.  
- Et où se trouve la plume ? demanda Sakura.  
- Tout en haut de la tour. A partir du niveau 100, des protections encore plus rigides sont mises en place pour la protéger. La plume est gardée au niveau 110, le plus haut niveau de la Tour, sous scellés. Mais je ne doute pas que vous réussissiez à la prendre. Je suppose que si la Reine désirait s'associer avec vous, c'était pour éviter ce genre de choses. Vous êtes assez forts pour prendre la plume, et elle voulait vous en empêcher.  
L'escalier qu'ils prenaient longeait les côtés de la Tour : par la vitre, ils voyaient les bâtiments servant de réserve devenir de plus en plus petits, minuscules amas de terre sous le ciel noir, éclairés par la lune, qui brillait fort, ce soir là.  
- C'est vraiment très haut, dit Sakura.  
- Et nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié.  
Ils pénétraient dans la troisième partie de la Tour : après la partie souterraine, après les chambres de la Reine, ils entraient à présent dans l'espace résolument moderne. C'était un incroyable changement : les murs étaient en plâtre alors qu'ils donnaient jusque là l'impression d'être en pierre, il y avait des bibliothèques aux vitrines en verre pleines de vieux livres, des canapés et des fauteuils en vinyle, il y avait même ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la République de Hanshin, une télé, et une radio. La Tour semblait être son propre générateur d'énergie, sans doute grâce à la plume. Quand ils entrèrent dans les laboratoires, ils virent des sortes d'antennes, ronde et incurvés, qui grésillaient, parcourues d'électricité, accompagnées d'un attirail de physique impressionnant, avec des fils électriques qui parcouraient la pièce en tout sens. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé.  
Ils en étaient aux derniers étages. En bas, on ne distinguait même plus clairement les maisons. Elles ne formaient plus qu'une tâche floue de couleur marron. Les alentours, eux, étaient bien visible, avec une vue qui devait s'étendre au moins à soixante kilomètres à la ronde. Tout au fond, une tâche sombre semblait indiquer la présence d'une ville, mais si lointaine qu'elle devait sans doute être à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là. De l'autre côté, un immense pan de forêt recouvrait le sol. Il devait sans doute s'étendre sur une vingtaine de kilomètres. Les quatre compagnons ralentirent le pas inconsciemment, fascinés par le paysage magnifique.  
- Dépêchez-vous, les pressa Satsuki. La Reine doit avoir entendu l'alarme que vous avez déclenché. C'est une chance qu'elle ne nous aie pas encore rattrapés.  
Puis il pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait la plume. C'était une pièce immense, au sol en parquet, aux énormes baies vitrées en plan incliné de chaque côté. Elles se rejoignaient au milieu de la pièce, formant la pointe de la Tour, et sous ce dôme pointu, exactement en dessous, au milieu de la salle, se tenait la plume. Elle reposait dans une sorte de boule de cristal, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même, alors que la boule, dont il semblait émaner une lueur argentée, donnait l'impression de flotter au dessus d'un socle de bois de la forme d'un colonne, poli et verni. Elle était à hauteur de la main ; elle semblait si facile à obtenir. Sakura s'avançait déjà, quand la Reine toussota.  
- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible.

Elle parlait d'une voix redoutablement calme, mais Fye vit des flammes dans son regard.  
- A présent, reculez, dit-elle, de la même voix impassible.  
- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible, l'imita Sakura.  
La Reine ne dit rien, mais son regard se fit encore plus tranchant. Sakura le soutint un instant, puis elle se trouva soudain projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une force surprenante, avant d'être ficelée à une chaise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Shaolan, qui s'était élancé vers elle, fut brusquement stoppé, et resta figé dans sa position, ses yeux seuls s'agitant dans ses orbites. Visiblement, la Reine pouvait faire de la magie sans prononcer une seule parole, ce qui contrariait énormément Fye et Kurogané. Puis la Reine claqua des doigts et des cordes d'acier jaillirent de nulle part, ligotant Kurogané avant de l'envoyer rejoindre Sakura, qui contemplait la scène, totalement impuissante.  
- Voilà, dit la Reine, à présent que les gêneurs sont maîtrisés, parlons.  
Elle se tourna vers Fye, qu'elle avait laissé libre de ses mouvements, et le contempla, à la fois déçue et en colère.  
- Vous m'avez trahie.  
- Je ne vous ai jamais juré fidélité, dit Fye d'un ton léger.  
Elle le fusilla du regard, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.  
- Je vous appréciais, pourtant, cracha-t-elle. J'avais tort...  
Fye haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- ... et je suis sûre que mon frère pense la même chose que moi, acheva-t-elle.  
Cette fois-ci, le magicien ne put se contenter de hausser les épaules. Elle l'avait frappé précisément à son point faible, et elle le savait. Kurogané fixa le mage. Son frère, encore. C'était lui le noeud du problème. Le sourire de Fye disparut, et la Reine eut un rictus triomphant. Mais elle ignorait tout. Cette pensée réconforta Fye qui se redressa, le regard menaçant.  
- Le pauvre, continuait la Reine, tentant de blesser Fye, il doit s'en vouloir à l'heure qu'il est, de vous avoir fait confiance.  
- A l'heure qu'il est, ça m'étonnerait fort, répliqua Fye, levant les bras devant lui et commençant à tracer rapidement des runes avec son index.  
La Reine, choquée de ses paroles, n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Kurogané, Sakura et Shaolan se voyaient débarrassés du sort qui les emprisonnait. Sakura se précipita vers la plume.  
- NOON ! rugit la Reine, et d'un geste rageur de la main, elle expédia à nouveau Sakura à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kurogané et Shaolan se précipitèrent sur elle, leur épée à la main, fournie par Mokona qui s'était blotti dans le cou du ninja, pendant que Fye se dirigeait rapidement vers la plume pour tenter de défaire le sortilège qui la protégeait à l'aide de sa magie. Il avança le doigt vers la boule de cristal, qui lui renvoya un choc électrique qui le fit sursauter. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de faire, Sakura s'était relevée et s'était jointe aux deux autres qui avaient du mal avec Shiara. La Reine évitait leurs attaques avec une rapidité incroyable, et leur envoyait des sortilèges qu'ils devaient dévier avec leurs épées. Shaolan sentit vibrer Hi-en dans ses mains alors qu'il déviait un sortilège qui contenait assez de force pour faire exploser une colonne de pierre.  
Sakura voulait se rendre utile en se joignant aux deux garçons, mais ce fut une erreur. Avec une rapidité telle qu'on ne la vit pas bouger, la Reine fit volte-face, et soudain elle se trouvait à quelques mètres en arrière, tenant la princesse par les cheveux, un poignard posé sur sa gorge. Kurogané, Shaolan, et Fye, près de la boule, se figèrent instantanément.  
- Fye, tu te recules, ou cette pauvre princesse de pacotille a la gorge tranchée, menaça la Reine.  
Sakura lui jeta un regard suppliant. Fye ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il faisait de la magie, il risquait de toucher Sakura. Visiblement, le ninja et Shaolan ne savaient pas non plus comment agir... Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de se reculer de la plume, même si Fye n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il regarda la Reine, puis Kurogané, qui baissa lentement la tête, et le magicien se recula de deux pas, les sourcils froncés de colère. Mais la Reine ne relâcha pas sa prise.  
- Encore, exigea-t-elle. Je veux que vous sortiez de cette pièce.  
C'était proprement impossible. Fye ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce, pas avec une Reine givrée tenant un poignard sur la gorge de la princesse. C'était insensé. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Et il semblait que ses deux compagnons non plus. Fye s'avança alors, décidé à dire à Shiara de le prendre lui en otage, en échange de la princesse, mais la Reine se méprit sur ses intentions et le poignard mordit la chair. Sakura ne laissa pas entendre un son, mais elle ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et un filet de sang coula sur son cou. A la vue du sang, les trois garçons eurent envie de se précipiter sur elle pour lui faire libérer Sakura, mais la menace du couteau restait omniprésente. Kurogané en tremblait de rage. Ils étaient réellement, complètement dans une impasse. Le seul moyen de garder la princesse en vie était de sortir de la pièce, et c'était extrêmement risqué.  
La Reine écarquilla alors les yeux, surprise, pendant qu'un bong sonore résonnait dans la pièce. Satsuki s'était avancée à pas de loup derrière elle et l'avait assommée avec un vase. Chaque atome du corps de Fye se raidit, espérant que dans sa chute la Reine ne trancherait pas la gorge de Sakura, mais la princesse avait senti que l'étreinte qui l'entourait se relâchait, et en avait profité pour se dégager. La Reine tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, les sourcils froncés. Shaolan se précipita aussitôt vers Sakura, lui prit les mains d'un air inquiet et observa la plaie dans son cou, mais la princesse dit fermement :  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Fye-san, s'il vous plaît, faites sauter la protection.  
Fye hocha la tête et se remit à son contre-sort sans attendre, pendant que Kurogané se servait des cordes qui les avaient liés, lui et Sakura, pour attacher la Reine. Fye murmurait des mots dans un langage inconnu, ses doigts effleurant la protection de la plume, crépitant d'électricité. Au bout de dix interminables minutes, la boule de cristal sembla sur le point de se fissurer, puis elle se brisa en mille morceaux, projetant ses restes dans la salle, blessant Fye à la joue au passage, ce dont le magicien ne se soucia même pas, trop pressé de donner la plume à la princesse.  
Celle-ci s'avança, saisit la plume, et la contempla un instant, puis sourit à Fye avant de l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine et de tomber comme une masse, juste au moment où Kurogané criait :  
- Non !  
Fye lui jeta un regard.  
- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle récupère sa plume ici, dit-il, les yeux posés sur le corps évanoui de la princesse, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, dit la voix froide de la Reine.  
Même Kurogané sursauta. Shaolan se précipita vers Sakura pour la protéger, et Fye se tourna également, les sourcils froncés.  
- Mais je l'avais attachée, la vieille bique, grommela Kurogané.  
- Je suis magicienne, crétin, dit Shiara. Comme si j'allais me laisser attacher par des cordes qui viennent de mon propre sortilège.  
Elle leva la main vers avec l'intention visible de lui faire manger la poussière, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle fixa sa main d'un air stupéfait, et Fye eut un léger sourire en disant :  
- La plume n'est plus là.  
La Reine croisa son regard un instant, le temps que la réalité de la phrase du mage ne la frappe de plein fouet, avant de rugir de haine et de rage. Les trois compagnons et Mokona furent témoin du moment exact où la folie la frappa : à cet instant, son cri se transforma progressivement en rire, un rire ignoble, le mal à l'état pur. Elle saisit par les cheveux Satsuki qui se tenait debout derrière elle, effrayée, après avoir récupéré le poignard qui était tombé à terre avec elle quand Satsuki l'avait assommée, et proprement, d'un geste sans équivoque, elle lui trancha la gorge, et un flot de sang jaillit.  
Puis la Reine laissa tomba Satsuki, avec une coupure béante dans sa gorge, en train d'agoniser sous le regard horrifié de Fye, Kurogané, Shaolan et Mokona, puis elle leva son couteau et le lança vers la princesse : Shaolan hurla de toutes ses forces et se jeta devant elle pour empêcher le couteau d'atteindre sa cible : la lame s'enfonça dans son épaule, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
Fye, les yeux exorbités, regardait alternativement Satsuki, dont les yeux étaient à présent d'un vide incommensurable, le sang s'écoulant de son corps sur le plancher, Shaolan, ses habits maculés du liquide poisseux et écarlate, les sourcils froncés, pâle comme la mort, le front en sueur, et la Reine, qui riait comme une démente – ce qu'elle était – les joues et les bras tâchés de sang, les yeux levés vers le ciel.  
Et elle était tellement lui, tellement semblable, que Fye eut l'impression de faire un brusque retour en arrière dans le passé. Leurs images se superposaient : au lieu de Shiara, se tenait Ashura, dans ses habits de Seles, les joues ensanglantées, les bras levées, un sourire calme sur le visage.

Et il hurla, il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, car le souvenir des innombrables morts venait de lui revenir en tête, et Ashura venait de tuer Satsuki, et Ashura venait de lancer un couteau dans l'épaule de Shaolan, et Ashura avait perdu la tête et riait comme un dément, et il hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge, et sans qu'il en soit conscient, ses doigts crépitaient et formaient des runes autour de lui...  
- ARRÊTE ! cria Kurogané.  
Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et une boule de lumière se forma au bout de ses doigts parcourus d'électricité, et avant que Kurogané aie pu esquisser le moindre geste, la boule avait jailli, et avait frappé Ashura, et Ashura avait volé à travers la pièce, et la baie vitrée s'était brisée, et Ashura était passé au travers...  
- NOOOOOOON ! hurla Fye en se précipitant vers la Reine. Ashura-sama !!  
Le temps s'écoulait comme au ralenti. Shiara était passée au travers de la vitre, et semblait flotter dans l'air, à plusieurs bonnes centaines de mètres du sol, Fye courait vers elle en hurlant le nom de son roi, et Kurogané le poursuivait de toutes ses forces, car il avait saisi toute l'horreur de la situation, il avait compris que le sortilège de Fye n'était pas censé être mortel, mais juste étourdissant, et que par une erreur de ciblage, il avait projeté la Reine par la fenêtre, et il avait aussi compris que s'il restait là à contempler la scène, il ne ferait aucun doute que Fye se jetterait dans le vide à sa suite, persuadé qu'il était de voir son frère à la place de la Reine, incapable de le laisser mourir par sa faute.  
Fye arrivait déjà à la vitre, les yeux fixés sur la Reine, qui riait toujours, même pendant sa chute, et Kurogané le retint au moment même où il était sur le point de passer au travers du trou béant, se coupant les mains sur le tranchant du verre sans même s'en rendre compte. Il agrippa sa chemise et le tira vers lui, l'empêchant de tomber dans le vide.  
Il y eut un long, très long silence. Ils n'entendirent pas le corps de la Reine se fracasser le sol, ils étaient bien trop haut pour ça, mais l'image s'était installée dans l'esprit de Kurogané, avec plus de détails morbides qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité en voir : la cervelle éclatée, le corps démembré, comme soufflé par le crash, et le sang, qui avait giclé jusqu'au moins trois quatre mètres à la ronde.  
L'idée sembla traverser également le cerveau de son compagnon blond, qui s'effondra à genoux et se remit à hurler, les yeux fermés, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Le ninja, qui avait l'impression que son esprit était recouvert d'un voile, comme pour éviter le contact avec une réalité trop horrible, songea absurdement que s'il continuait à hurler comme ça, il allait se faire péter les cordes vocales. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il prit la main de Fye, qui s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours. La tête blonde se réfugia dans son cou, le cri se transforma en sanglots silencieux, et ils sentait dans ses bras le corps fin du magicien parcouru de tremblements et de frissons, et aussi chaud que s'il avait une fièvre de 42 degrés.  
Et quiconque qui serait rentré dans la pièce à ce moment là se serait sans doute évanoui devant la vision d'une jeune femme égorgée, baignant dans son sang, d'un jeune adolescent, un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'épaule, à moitié inconscient, protégeant de son corps une adolescente évanouie, et deux adultes à l'autre coin de la pièce, ruisselant de sang, de sueur et de larmes, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des désespérés, devant une vitre saccagée, pleine de sang également, ce sang qui provenait des mains de Fye, lorsqu'il avait tenté de passer au travers... Ces mains qui serraient à présent de toute leur force la chemise noire du ninja, laissant le sang imprégner le tissu, couler sur les poignets du blond qui sanglotait toujours...  
Kurogané, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, tenta de repousser doucement l'étreinte de Fye, mais le mage lui jeta un regard désespéré, les yeux brûlants de larmes aussi salées que douloureuses, jetant un « non » d'une voix devenue rauque à force de hurler. Ses mains s'agrippèrent encore plus au col de sa chemise, à tel point que ses jointures devinrent blanches, et le sang coula encore plus abondamment. Kurogané se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres mouillées de larmes, humides et froides. Fye ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais sa prise sur le col de la chemise du ninja se desserra. Ce dernier n'abandonna pas : il passa une main sur la joue du mage, et l'embrassa passionnément, comme s'il pouvait transmettre un peu de son courage et de sa force à Fye, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de chasser rien qu'un peu les ténèbres qui les envahissaient. Il dévorait les lèvres qu'il désirait si ardamment, espérant de tout son coeur que le baiser puisse agir comme un porte bonheur pour celui qu'il aimait, qu'il puisse éloigner tous les malheurs qui étaient encore censés leur tomber dessus. Il priait pour que le baiser rende un peu d'esprit et de sang froid à Fye.  
Mais Fye n'y répondait pas.  
Il ressentit soudain une sorte de stupide timidité se répandre en lui, et son baiser, de passionné qu'il était, devint hésitant, frôlant à peine les lèvres humides du mage, comme deux papillons se heurtant tout doucement.  
- Fye, murmura-t-il, son souffle s'évanouissant sur les lèvres du blond, ne te laisse pas aller. Reprends-toi.  
Un soupir étouffé se fit entendre de la bouche de l'intéressé, et Kurogané murmura d'une voix presque suppliante :  
- Ne te laisse pas aller, bats-toi ! Espèce d'imbécile de mage ! Reprends tes esprits, redeviens cet idiot de magicien horripilant qu'on connaît et qu'on aime ! Fye...  
Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, et cette fois, il lui sembla que Fye lui rendait son baiser. Légèrement, bien sûr... tout doucement.  
Ils _s'embrassaient_. Peut-être était-ce l'horreur de ce qui les entourait qui rendait le moment si exaltant aux yeux de Kuro. Fye lui rendait son baiser. Le monde sembla tourner autour de lui à l'allure d'une toupie pendant que les lèvres du magicien se pressaient doucement contre les siennes, et que sa langue effleurait à peine la sienne.  
Il sentit la tête lui tourner, et quand il reprit un peu ses esprit, il songea que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'échanger un baiser. Il y songeait, certes, mais il ne pouvait y mettre fin. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Quant à Fye, il semblait puiser de l'énergie dans ce contact avec le ninja, et Dieu sait s'il en avait besoin.  
Un gémissement de douleur de Shaolan les fit tout de même revenir à eux, et ils se séparèrent comme à regret, sans se quitter des yeux, avant de se lever douloureusement et de se diriger vers Sakura et Shaolan, qui s'était évanoui.  
Kurogané l'allongea et retira avec précaution le poignard enfoncé, ce qui arracha un petit cri à Shaolan dans son inconscience, avec de le laisser tomber sur le côté.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Kurogané ? demanda la petite voix fluette de Mokona.  
- Il faut qu'on change de monde, répondit la voix du ninja. Immédiatement.  
- Attends, dit Fye d'une voix rauque.  
Il se dirigea vers Satsuki, et s'agenouilla dans son sang, pour lui fermer les yeux. Puis, l'air sombre, il revint et prit la princesse dans ses bras ensanglantés pendant que Kurogané se saisissait de Shaolan et que le cercle typique de changement de dimension apparaissait, invoqué par Mokona. Fye avait les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de Satsuki.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis tellement désolé.  
Kurogané le regarda. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues du blond.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il encore. Pardon, Satsuki, pardon, Ashura-sama, pardon, Kurogane...  
- D'autres épreuves nous attendent, murmura le ninja. Sois fort.  
Une lumière blanche les enveloppa, et l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux le cadavre de la jeune femme brune. Au moment où la lumière blanche s'éteignait, l'écho d'un dernier sanglot se fit entendre.

FIN

(Et là vous pensez tous: wéééééééééééééééééé c'est enfin fini ce truc!! Youpi !!!! Bon, mais non, ne pleurez pas (comment ça, vous pleurez pas? mais si je vois des larmes dans vos yeux. Quoi ? Un effet de lumière? Hmm... bref.) car j'ai encore des fics en réserve, si ça vous intéresse :D (les vacances en Espagne ont été assez prolifiques xD). Donc je pense que dans peu de temps je publierai "Ce que veulent les Fye", une sorte de parodie sur "ce que veulent les femmes" (le film avec Mel Gibson) ou Kuro peut lire les pensées des gens. Je sais pas trop comment classer cette fic, elle est bizarre, parfois censée être humoristique, parfois triste, parfois conne... hum enfin bref. Ah oui, y'a un lemon dedans. xD Mon premier lemon KuroFai, ça se fête, yeah! Et puis j'en ai encore en réserve après, mais bon en verra bien, niark niark niark. Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu cher tous, pour les reviews c'est en bas à gauche, ne vous privez pas! Thank you et à pluche!)


End file.
